


Life Isn't A Fairytale

by AdamGrayson



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freezerburn - Freeform, Kitty Magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee has noticed some weird things going on: the lack of White Fang activity, Yang acting odd. Little does she know that in just a few short weeks team RWBY will never be the same. Cant tell you much without spoiling, give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but it'll be the shortest chapter in the story. Just to get you introduced to the set up

The White Fang had been quiet lately, not a thing from them. No robberies, no attacks, no protests, not even an appearance. It was making Weiss nervous. She should have been enjoying the quiet from them, not having to worry about them and only focusing on Grimm. But she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. The only reason they would be quiet was they were planning something big. With Torchwick at the head of the operation Weiss didn't know what to expect. He stole a lot of dust but why would he need that much dust? How was he even getting the White Fang to listen to him anyway?!

Weiss sighed and leaned against her headboard. She was thinking about this too much lately, even more than Blake and she was obsessed with it before the dance. Now Pyrrha was keeping her distracted and Blake didn't think about it all 24/7.

It's not that she didn’t have someone to distract her, Yang was doing so. Though lately Yang was always busy with something or other and it was always an excuse, not the real reason. Weiss was starting to wonder if she had found another girlfriend, though the mere thought was like a dagger in the chest. She decided today she would confront the blonde as soon as she walked in. Whenever that would be.

Blake had left the dorm to go out with Pyrrha for their anniversary but Ruby was above her on her bunk. She could hear the crunch of cookies, which she didn't have much of anymore.

Weiss stood up to look at her leader, "Ruby? Do you know what's wrong with, Yang?"

Ruby furrowed her brow and finished her cookie, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's always gone." Weiss said with a frown. "She hasn't been around much the last couple of weeks."

"Well, yeah, she's busy." Ruby said casually with a shrug. "It's nothing to worry about."

"What if she's got a new girlfriend?"

Ruby helpfully pointed out, "Yang's bi, you know."

"Ruby! That is NOT helping!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby hopped down from her bed and put her hands on Weiss' shoulders. "Weiss, it's okay. You're worrying over nothing. Maybe she's doing something really special for you." That thought hadn't occurred to her. "I suppose she could be. But then why would she be ignoring me to do something special for me?"

"Weiss, you're overthinking this. Just talk to her. You know how she gets sometimes."

"She's been sneaking out at night, Ruby." Weiss told her.

Ruby didn't look worried, "Tell her how you're feeling. The only way you can get through it is talking it out. I'm sure you're just worrying over nothing." Ruby grabbed her scroll from the table, "I've got to meet Jaune in the library so I'll see you later." The small girl patted her shoulder before she headed out the door.

 

Shortly after Yang walked in the dorm, with a tired look on her face. She didn’t seem to notice Weiss as she headed to her bed. Weiss grabbed her wrist to keep the blonde from jumping to the bed. Yang blinked, looking down at her wrist before the owner of the arm, "Oh, hey, Weiss. Sorry but I'm so tired right now. I didn't get much sleep."

"I know. You snuck out last night. Yang, what is going on with you? You're gone all the time. "

Yang sighed, "I'm sorry. I have really important stuff do to."

"Doing what?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"I can't tell you," lilac eyes looked everywhere but at Weiss.

Weiss frowned, eyes starting to tear up. "There's another girl isn't there?"

Yang's eyes shot open, "What? No! No, no, no, no. Weiss, why would you think that?"

"Let's see. You're gone all the time, you don't spend anymore time with me, you sneak out at night when you think we're all asleep, you refuse to tell me where you're going or why, and we hardly see you here anymore. When we do your passed out! If-if there's another girl just tell me now. We can go ahead and break up and I can start to mov-" Weiss found herself cut off as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Any anger she had dissipated as she got lost in Yang's familiar taste. It was a few moments before the soft kiss was ended.

"I'm sorry." Yang said, her tone serious. She took Weiss' hand in her own and rubbed her palm. "If I could tell you what I've been doing I promise you I would. Then you would understand why I've been doing what I've been doing. I swear though there is no other girl. You're the only one for me."

Weiss hadn't ever seen Yang so sincere, so serious, but there was a glint in her eye. She couldn’t piece together what it was but she believed her. "Okay. I'm sorry, Yang."

"It's okay." Yang gave her a peck on the cheek.

The door burst open and Blake walked in with Pyrrha right by her. The Faunus looked at her teammates, "Weiss, Yang. We have to go to Ozpin's office. The White Fang struck early this morning."

"What happened?" Weiss spun around, not noticing Yang go rigid next to her.

"They attacked the Mayor's office. No one survived."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what do you know? Two chapters in one night. Hopefully this one is much more intriguing then the previous. Still setting up things just a bit but we'll get to some major drama soon. This will probably be short, probably not 20 chapter, maybe not even 15 I'm not sure yet. We'll see how it goes. Hopefully you all enjoy this.

 

Yang and Weiss followed Blake and Pyrrha straight to Ozpin's office. Ruby and the rest of team JNPR were already inside.

"Miss Xiao Long, you look terrible." Ozpin noted.

Yang nodded, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. If you're sending us out on a mission it may be best if I sit out. I don't want to endanger my team."

Ozpin gave her an unreadable look but nodded, "Understood, but that issue needs to get resolved. They will need you soon." Ozpin looked at the teams as he took a sip from his cup. "I'm sure by now you are all aware that you have been called in because of the attack on the Mayor's Office. Witnesses say the building was filled with explosions. When the explosions ceased, the White Fang went into the building. There were no survivors."

"Why would they do that?" Pyrrha asked. "They have been stealing dust for months now, why the sudden change?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Weiss asked rhetorically, glancing at Pyrrha. "They're onto the main plan."

Ozpin nodded, "That is what we fear. They attacked on of our official buildings. They could be going for a straight out war. However, they could be systematically taking out our government officials. Perhaps it was a random attack. We're not sure. What we do know is that Roman Torchwick was spotted at the scene."

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed, "So, what are we going to do?"  
"We have a few buildings we suspect they will take out, if they are planning on taking out the government. " Ozpin looked at both teams, "Both of your teams are near the top at Beacon. It helps that RWBY has had encounters with Torchwick before. JNPR you will be guarding City Hall. RWBY, you will be helping the guards at the Schnee Dust Corporation."

Weiss blinked, "Wait. You think the SDC could be a target?"

"It's a possibility. Our society revolves around dust. If they take out the company that gives us all of our dust or somehow manage to take control of the building, Torchwick could take over easily."

Jaune spoke up, "Then shouldn't we all defend the SDC? Or at least have team CFVY or someone else as backup there? Especially if Yang's in no condition to fight."

"This will not happen today. We will have other teams guarding periodically. Teams CFVY and CRDL will be guarding today. Prior to an emergency you will take over tomorrow and switch out every day. I don't need to tell you how serious this is. We need you all at top fighting form and alert. If anything looks suspicious then investigate. If someone looks or acts shady, trail them. If you see Torchwick or anyone related to him take them down immediately. If you have to kill them then do so, but we would prefer to keep them alive for a trail. " Ozpin took another sip, "I suggest you all go to your dorms and rest. Prepare for tomorrow. You will be excused from classes until further notice. I have complete faith in you all."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Both teams retreated to the RWBY dorm. Everyone was on edge about the situation, nervous. Blake and Pyrrha sat upon Blake's bed, Pyrrha leaning against Blake. Ren, Nora, and Jaune were sitting in the floor between the beds. Yang and Weiss were in a position similar to Blake and Pyrrha on Weiss' bed while Ruby was sitting on her bed, her feet dangling in front of Weiss' face.

"So, this is serious." Jaune mumbled.

"Ozpin's right." Pyrrha said. "If the White Fang can control the dust in Vale then we are in their hands. We rely on dust so much; in our weapons, our planes."  
Ruby shook her head, "They'd have an advantage but we could still win! Just because the chips are down you shouldn't count yourself as out."

"Either way," Ren butted in to keep an argument from starting, "we shouldn't let them get control of it. We may be able to do without, but it would be a hindrance.  Best to avoid that scenario if possible."

Blake shook her head, "I told you. I told you something big was going to happen." She didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I warned you that this wasn't over, he was coming back. But you had to make me stop searching. If-"  
Pyrrha put a finger over her lips, "Shh. It was for the best, Kitten. You were driving yourself mad. Look at Yang." The redhead pointed to the blonde. Her eyes were half closed from drifting off, you could see the exhaustion on her face. "That is how you looked then."

"I still shouldn't have stopped searching completely." Blake grumbled.

Yang whispered to her girlfriend, "Do I really look that bad?"  
"Yes. You need to stop doing whatever you're doing at night and rest. Especially tonight." Weiss said.

Nora didn't seem to be her hyperactive self right now. She was focused and determined. "If we see any of the White Fang we'll take them down before they can do whatever it is they're planning."

"Exactly." Ruby nodded.

Weiss sighed with a shake of her head. "It won't be that easy. If it's a serious take over then he'll bring his best guys. Neo, Mercury, Emerald. Maybe even Cinder. This is going to be our hardest fight. We could die."  
Jaune held up his hands, "Whoa there. Slow down there. We're not even sure that is the plan. This could be random. Maybe he just had a grudge against the Mayor. We may be guarding these buildings for nothing."

"That's true, but we can't leave anything out right now." Ruby said.

Yang yawned loudly, leaning back as she stretched. "Why don't we call it a day? I'm really beat and sitting around questioning ourselves isn't going to help."

Ruby nodded, "Good idea, sis."

Jaune stood up with his team but before he went to the door he looked at team RWBY. "You guys be careful tomorrow."  
"You too, Jaune." Ruby nodded.  
"See you guys later." Nora said, skipping out with Ren. Jaune followed after them and Pyrrha was right behind him after giving Blake a parting kiss.

 

 

 

Once JNPR was gone Yang stood up, grabbed her night clothes and headed into the bathroom.  Blake eyed her until the door shut then spun to face her teammates. "Are we sure Yang can handle this right now?"

"She just needs to rest." Ruby said. "She'll be in fighting by tomorrow."

"What if she's not? You know how she's been acting lately." Blake pointed out.

Weiss sighed, "She's going to have to be. We can't afford to slack. Not this time."

Ruby peeked over the edge of the bed to look at the white haired girl with a smile, "Don't worry Weiss. We won't let them ruin your family's company."  
"That's not what I'm most worried about." Weiss admitted. "What if one of us gets seriously hurt? Or worse? I'm not sure what I would do."  
It was rare that Weiss admitted such things to her team openly. Blake walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, Weiss. We will all be fine."

"How can you know?"  
"Cat's have nine lives." Blake grinned cheekily.

Yang choose that moment to come out of the bathroom, closing her scroll and sliding it onto the table. "I bet that works out well for cat Faunus, but humans aren't so lucky."  
Blake shrugged, "You'll just borrow one of my lives."

"That's not funny, Blake." Weiss deadpanned.

"Who said I'm kidding?" Blake crawled into her bed, taking the book off the bedside table and starting to read.

Weiss started to protest, "Blake don't-"

"Oh, don't even try Princess." Yang said with a smile. "You would do the same for her. We would do it for any of us. You know that." Yang hopped up to her bed and let out another yawn.

"Doesn't mean I want to think about it." Weiss mumbled.

"Don't worry, Weiss." Yang said. "Everything will work out."

Weiss nodded as she thought to herself _I hope so because I have a bad feeling.._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Weiss, come on!" Yang's voice rang in her ear, though her back was to the blonde._

_Weiss refused to look at the blonde, not believing what she just heard. It wasn't appalling however, more along the lines of she believed Yang to be lying. So, she sat on her bed, facing the wall with her scroll in her lap trying to drown out the blonde's words. Yang refused to be ignored and sat next to her._

_"You can't be serious right now. You have to have seen it." Yang said._

_Weiss sighed in aggravation, letting it slip into her tone, "I have not seen it, Yang."_

_Yang cried out, "Are you serious?! Pyrrha was staring at Blake's ass! She likes her!"_

_"It was under my impression that Pyrrha was into Jaune." Weiss stated flatly._

_"Well, yeah we all thought that." Yang agreed. "But apparently we were wrong. Don't you see? This is perfect!"_

_Weiss closed her scroll exasperatedly and spun to face the taller girl, "Yang. I know you want to help Blake get over this obsession with Torchwick, but I think you're becoming obsessed with this yourself. You're seeing things that are not there!"_

_"I've seen Blake checking her out too though. It's perfect. We just need to get Pyrrha to ask her out! Oh, I'll go get her and the-"_

_"Yang Xiao Long, you stop this right now!" Weiss snapped. "You didn't see anything. You're too obsessed with helping Blake. You need to calm down."_

_Yang had this hurt look in her eye, Weiss hadn't seen it before and she didn't like it now. She felt the guilt build in her chest but before she could say anything Yang stood up. "I'll show you then, Princess!" Yang marched out the door with a purpose._

_Weiss could hear her talking to someone in the hallway._ She's not doing what I think she's doing _Weiss thought in disbelief. A second later Yang walked in with Pyrrha and shut the door behind her._

 _"Thank you for coming, Pyrrha. I have some information for you that you will_ love _," Yang said with an excited grin._

_"Yang!" Weiss attempted to stop her but she didn't listen._

_Pyrrha stared at the two in confusion, "Is everything okay?"_   
_"No. You've seen how bad off Blake is right?" Yang asked._

_The redhead nodded, "Of course. She looks horrible, like she hasn't been sleeping well. It's because of that Torchwick man isn't it?"_   
_Yang nodded, "We need your help to get her mind off of it."_   
_"My help? I'm happy to help any of my friends but if you can't get her to stop then what could I possibly do?" Pyrrha asked in genuine confusion._

_Yang gave her a wicked smile, "You should ask Blake to the dance and not take no for an answer."_   
_Pyrrha's cheek flushed and she stuttered slightly, "I-I assume you mean as friends."_   
_"Nu-uh Pyr. As a date."_   
_Weiss jumped up, "Yang! I told you you're wrong. You're embarrassing her."_

_"I-I um.." Pyrrha stuttered once again, nervously questioning, "Why would I do that? She does not wish to go to the dance. Sun already asked her and she declined." Weiss noticed the look in her eyes, the jealousy mixed with relief hidden in the corner of green orbs._ Oh my, Yang was right.

_Yang smiled and stepped close to Pyrrha, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, Pyrrha. I've seen you looking at Blake. You were staring at her ass the other day. You like her don’t cha?"_   
_Pyrrha blushed even more, "Of course not! Blake and I are-"_   
_"She was checking you out the other day." Yang said._

_"She was?" Pyrrha's eyes lit up with hope._

_Weiss decided to give them both a hand. "Pyrrha. It seems to me you want to ask Blake, but you fear her saying no, but you have nothing to fear. You are a beautiful, sweet woman and if she's even slightly attracted to you, Blake will not turn you down. You won't know unless you don't try. This is going to drive her crazy and you obviously care about her. This will be good for you both." Weiss was speaking in a soft tone. "You can be honest with us, we're your friends."_

_Pyrrha blinked and let out a soft breath, "Okay. It's true. I have had a crush on Blake for a couple of months now but what can I do? If she wont go with Sun then-"_

_"She didn't go with Sun because she doesn't like Sun." Weiss said. "I admit I have noticed Blake looking at you a bit often as of late but I didn't think any more of it. But now that Yang says she saw her looking at you, maybe you shouldn't count yourself out. Just ask her Pyrrha. Tell her how you feel. You don't want to live life wondering what if, do you?"_

_"Well no. What if she's not interested though?  I don't want to lose a friend."_   
_Weis shook her head, "You won't. If she isn't interested, though that's a long shot, just tell her you can still be friends. It may be awkward for awhile but it will pass."_

_Pyrrha frowned in thought, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the floor. Yang patted her shoulder and said sincerely, "Pyrrha, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't believe it myself. You know she needs to get her mind off of Torchwick. If you become her girlfriend she will definitely stop thinking about that so much and all her thoughts will be on you. Her eyes will be on you." Yang whispered in the girls ear. "Her lips and hands will not be able to resist you either."_

_"Where is she?" Pyrrha asked._   
_"The library." Yang answered with a smile, pulling away from Pyrrha and stepping next to her teammate._   
_Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you. If this goes wrong I shall blame you both however." She turned and left the room, making a beeline for the library._

_Weiss turned to Yang, "Okay, you were right."_

_"What was that?" Yang grinned, cupping her ear and turning towards Weiss, "I didn't hear that."_   
_"Yang." Weiss said in a warning tone._

_Yang laughed, "All right, all right. Spoilsport. I think you should make up doubting me."_   
_Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I should? How exactly?"_   
_Now Yang looked a bit nervous. "Go to the dance with me."_

_Blue eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor. "W-What?"_   
_"Go to the dance with me, Weiss."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes. I like you. While I was talking to Pyrrha to get her to go after Blake I realized that if I don't tell you how I feel I'll never know if you feel the same. I can't wait for you catch my subtle flirts, I have to be honest to your face and accept it if you say no." Yang looked vulnerable, yet another thing Weiss hadn't seen from the blonde brawler. "If you don't like me we will work it out, like you told Pyrrha."_

_Weiss wet her lips and looked to the ground. In truth she couldn't deny that Yang was gorgeous as well as sweet and loving, displayed by how she treated her sister. Though her puns were terrible, they grew on you to the point where you laughed even if it was horrible. But did she have feelings for Yang?_

_"Are you sure this isn't just because you want a date to the dance?" Weiss asked._

_Yang nodded, "Yes. I've been like Pyrrha, sitting back and watching from afar. When Neptune started to flirt with you I got jealous. I want to see where this can go Weiss."_

_Weiss thought for another minute before nodding. "While I do find you attractive Yang, I don't know if I like you that way." Yang's face fell and she opened her mouth to speak but Weiss but her hand over the blonde's lips. "However, I will give you a date. After the dance we'll go out to eat, at a nice place that is date worthy. I'm not going to lead you on, I can't say for sure I like you, but I will give it some serious thought and give you a chance."_   
_Yang's smile met her eyes, "You won't regret it, Weiss! I'll be the best date you've ever had!"_   
_Weiss chuckled, "We'll see, Yang."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Weiss. Weiss!"  Weiss' eyes shot open and she was met with silver eyes looking up at her. "Come on, get up. I thought we should get an early day today, get showered and have some breakfast and plan what we're going to do before we head out."

"Huh? Right. Yeah that sounds good." Weiss stood up, stretching with a yang. Blake and Yang were both out of their bed.

Ruby caught her looking, "I woke them first. Blake showered and ran out of here so fast. I think she's worried about Pyrrha. Yang's in the shower now." Ruby was giving her this assuring smile, but there was doubt hiding in those silver eyes.

"Ruby? You okay?"

"I should ask if you're okay. You said "We'll see, Yang" in your sleep." Ruby teased. "Dreaming about my sister again?"  
Weiss blushed slightly, "Just about when she asked me to the dance. But seriously Ruby. Talk to me. I'm the best partner you've ever had." She gave the girl a small smile and Ruby returned it.

Ruby sighed, "I know I'm the leader and I'm not supposed to show if I'm worried but, this can really go wrong, Weiss. What if I lose you? Or Yang? Or Blake?"  
Weiss nodded, "I have those thoughts too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. But we have to have faith that this will go well, right? We've fought Roman before. We've fought the White Fang before. We'll stop whatever they have planned and we'll all come back here."

"What if we don’t though?" Ruby questioned. "Ever since mom died, Dad kind of lost it. He's a shell of his former self. Yang was all I had and ever since coming here you and Blake and even JNPR, you're like my family. The thought of one of you not coming back."  
Weiss wrapped the smaller girl in a hug, "Hey, come on. I know it's hard but you can't think like that. None of us can. Sure it could happen, but it could always happen, Ruby, even against the Grimm. We just do what we always do, look out for each other and fight until we can't fight anymore and then we keep on fighting. We won't lose. We could be worrying over nothing, they might not even show up."

Ruby nodded against her shoulder, tears dripping onto Weiss shoulder. "I know but I'm so scared."  
"It's okay to be scared. Just don't let the fear control you."

"What if I make a bad call and someone gets hurt because of me? If I lose any of you it will be my own fault." Ruby cried.

Weiss shook her head, "No. You're doing what you think is right for the situation. There's always unknown variables you can't predict. You do the best you can with what knowledge you have. Things do happen sometimes but you will do a lot more good than bad."  
Ruby nodded again before pulling back, "Thanks Weiss."  
"You're my family too, Ruby. Don't do anything stupid out there okay?" Weiss gave her a playful grin to try to cheer the girl up.

Ruby nodded, "That means you too!"  
"I never do anything stupid on the battlefield." Weiss said..

Ruby smirked, wiping her eyes, "What about that time you slipped on your own ice?"  
"That was a fluke!" Weiss snapped causing Ruby to laugh.

 

Yang chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, dressed in her combat gear. She looked over at a fuming Weiss and a laughing Ruby and couldn't help but smile. "Shower's free."

"Want me to wait for you, Weiss?" Ruby asked, once she managed to control the laughter.  
"No, you go on ahead. I'll be down as soon as I'm finished." Weiss said.

Ruby glanced at Yang and grinned, "Okay. Don't be too long you two." With that she left before Weiss could fuss at her.

Yang made her way to her girlfriend slowly, "Hey.."  
"Hi." Yang stopped in front of her and Weiss could see in her face that she slept that night. The bags under her eyes were gone, but she still had that look in her eye. She wasn't going to stop whatever it was she was doing. "You look better."  
"Gee, thanks." Yang chuckled bitterly.

Weiss shook her head, "I mean it, Yang. You've looked horrible for days. You finally slept last night."

"We have important things to do today, Weiss." Yang said, glancing out the window momentarily. "I can't afford to let you down if something goes wrong out there."

"There's still something wrong with you though, isn't there? Yang, you know you can talk to me right?"

Yang gave her a soft smile and a quick nod. "I know, Weiss. Believe me if I could tell you I would! You'd be the fir-second person to know. After Ruby."

"Of course." Weiss frowned.

"It's not like that I just. Dammit I wish I could explain." Yang sighed.

Weiss looked at her confused, "Why can't you?"  
Yang refused to meet her eyes, "Please can we drop this?"  
"But Yang-"  
"Weiss please." Yang pleaded.

"Okay.." Weiss relented, sighing softly.

Yang kissed her forehead softly, "I promise you I will tell you as soon as I can. I'll need your help with it soon but I don't know when I'll need you for this. I'm waiting for the perfect moment."  
"Are you out in those clubs again?" Weiss asked.

"No. Please understand this is important. You'll know soon. We have other things to worry about today. Go take a shower, I'll head downstairs and wait with the others." Yang started to leave but stopped and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "Don't forget I love you. Okay?"  
Weiss nodded, "I love you too, Yang."

"Good." Yang smiled and headed for the door. On the way out she said, "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

 

* * *

 

 

RWBY had been guarding the Schnee Dust Company for roughly four hours now. The building was in the middle of town, but there were only two entrances: the main door  and the door on the side where the workers loaded and unloaded the trucks. Yang and Blake were at the worker entrance while Weiss and Ruby guarded the front. They each had an earpiece in to keep in contact with each other as well as JNPR if need be.

So far everything was peaceful, they hadn't seen anyone suspicious. It was starting to look like they were guarding for nothing, but they had their orders.

Ruby and Yang took the time to talk their partners ear off, though both Blake and Weiss and their respective girlfriends on their mind to pay to much attention.

Ruby nudged Weiss after the heiress hadn't answered her. "Weiss!"  
"What is it?" Weiss finally looked over at her.

"I was curious why don't you use another weapon?"  
The question literally baffled Weiss so much she couldn't form a response. It took a minute of wracking through the dictionary in her brain before she could speak. "What? I was trained with a rapier. Why are you asking now? We're on duty."  
Ruby looked around and gestured with her hands, "On duty guarding a building. We can keep an eye open while we talk. I meant that some people use a second weapon in their other hand when they wield a rapier. Why don't you?"

"It never occurred to me. Any weapon I use in my right hand will be lacking, my left hand is best." Weiss replied, eyes scanning the area. There were people walking down the street, but none seemed to be a danger. "Besides I need a free hand to turn the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster."

"Thought you had a button for that." Ruby mumbled. "You can train the other hand to wield a weapon. It doesn't have to be a second blade. You could use a dagger or maybe a pistol. Oh! How about an automatic crossbow?"

"Ruby. I don't question how you use Crescent Rose do I?" Weiss tried to keep the bite out of her words.

"Well. No. I wasn’t trying to offend you, I was just curious. I wanted to help." Ruby said with a small pout.

"I know you mean well but this is how I'm most comfortable. I suppose if it'll make you feel better I can give it a try one day. No guarantee I'll make it an every day thing though."

Ruby beamed but before she could reply a loud boom echoed throughout the city.

"What was that?" Weiss looked around for the source.  
"Sounded like an explosion." Ruby put her ear to her earpiece. "Jaune? Is everything okay over there?"

It took a moment before Jaune finally responded, his breathing uneven. "White Fang are attacking! They're throwing dust bombs at us. There's a lot of them Ruby."  
"Do you need help?" Ruby questioned.

"You have to guard the company." Jaune said.

She heard Yang's voice in her ear, "Ruby, Blake heard from Pyrrha what's going on. You have to go help them they sound outnumbered. I'll stay here and guard the building."  
"By yourself?! You can't-"  
"If I need help I'll get some of the guards from inside to help or I'll call team CFVY or CRDL the second I sense trouble. Go on!"  
"Fine. Tell Blake to meet us at City Hall. Weiss let's go."  
Weiss frowned, "But what about Yang?"  
"She'll be fine here. We can't argue about this Weiss. I don't like leaving her here alone either but CFVY is in town. They'll be here in a heartbeat if she needs backup."  
Weiss didn't like the thought of leaving Yang alone but she nodded. "Fine." She spoke into her earpiece, "Yang, you better be careful!"  
"You too, Weissy."

Ruby took off at a run towards City Hall. Weiss gave a soft sigh before running after her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha wasn't sure how they got this bad off. It happened so fast she didn't know what happened. One minute she's talking with Jaune the next White Fang were everywhere. There were dozens and despite her best efforts they were starting to overwhelm her. She tried to stay close to her partner but Jaune was separated from her and she hoped Ren and Nora were handling themselves well on the other side of the building.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out for her partner after decking a Faunus with Milo. "Jaune! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! We need to regroup!"

Pyrrha spun Milo around into its rifle form and blasted the oncoming White Fang member. The body hit the ground and threw Akuou into another grunt's face. She had Milo shift back into its javelin form as she pulled the shield back with her Semblance in time to guard the oncoming sword. "I can't even see you! There's too many!"  
"Pyrrha if we don’t make it out of here, tell Ruby I lo-"  
The gladiator cut him off, "Tell her yourself, Jaune! Don't loss faith! Follow my voice!"

"Don't give them the chance!"  one of the White Fang shouted.

Milo swung around her neck taking out two oncoming attackers , letting the spear fall into her hand and spinning around to keep the White Fang back. Pyrrha dropped to her knee, ducking behind Akuou as the White Fang lined up and fired SMG rounds. She tried to get a shot out with Milo's rifle form but whenever one ran out of ammunition another jumped to fill the gap. I need to think of something fast or I'm done for!

"Pyrrha!"  a familiar voice cried from behind her.  A blur of black jumped over her head, slashing out and dropping the current shooters. A ribbon swung in a large circle, sword attached at the end, and making the White Fang retreat, if not taking them out.

Pyrrha smiled in relief, "Blake! I'm so glad to see you."

Gambol Shroud flew back into her hand, the ribbon wrapping around Blake's forearm. She quickly ran over to Pyrrha and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

The redhead nodded, "You got here just in time. We need to help Jaune!"

Blake shook her head, "Focus on taking these guys out. Ruby and Weiss went to help the rest of your team."  
"Where's Yang?"  
"She stayed behind. Come on, we'll take these guys out quick."

Pyrrha looked around her quickly. There weren't as many as before, or at least it didn't seem like it. It wasn't the sea of enemies she had seen before, possibly because she took them out already, but there were still roughly thirty White Fang surrounding Blake and her. Who knew how many where after her team.

Blake found herself catching Pyrrha's rifle as the gladiator dropped to her knee holding Akuou above her. Blake caught on quickly jumping onto the shield with a grin. She may not be Nora but she knew just how to handle this. Pyrrha angled her ever so slightly as she jumped up into the air. Blake jumped as Pyrrha hit her peak and flew  
towards a group of enemies. She wielded Milo expertly as she fired shots towards her former teammates, effectively dropping a couple of them before hitting the ground and converting Milo to its javelin form.

Once Blake was in the air Pyrrha found herself catching Gambol Shroud's sheath in her hand. She used it as a sword as she charged in the opposite direction Blake went. She rolled under a rifle shot, swinging the sharp sheath as she rose. The gladiator bashed the rifleman in the face with Akuou  as she spun on her heel, lashing out with the sheath.  Using both the shield and sheath as defense, Pyrrha managed to take out two more opponents. She spun on her heel once again, catching an opponent with the blunt side of the sheath simultaneously throwing her shield behind her. Moments later she caught Gambol Shroud and lashed out.

Blake heard the familiar sound as Akuou flew through the air. She throw her sword back behind her before ducking. The shield smashed into the Faunus in front of her. Blake caught the shield before it hit the ground, swiftly attaching her ribbon to the handle before she threw it in a half circle. Taking down three opponents she yanked the shield back and jumped over a swinging Bo staff, spinning as she jumped. Blake gripped Akuou, letting the shield connect with the staff owners skull as she spun fully.

Meanwhile Pyrrha unloaded the pistol into the White Fang. Some of the more apt members managed to block or deflect the shots. Pyrrha walked backwards to reconvene when she realized the remaining members of the White Fang were retreating. She spun around and saw Blake staring at their backs with a confused look. She also saw Ruby and Jaune not to far off as White Fang ran from them.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake shrugged as she walked over to the redhead, "I'm not really sure."

As they exchanged their weapons back Pyrrha smiled, "I kind of expected you to come to my defense."

Blake returned the smile, "Of course I would."

Jaune and Ruby ran over to the two girls, interrupting their moment. An out of breath Jaune heaved, "You two okay?"  
"We're fine, Jaune." Pyrrha nodded. "Have you heard from Ren and Nora?"

Ruby interjected, "Weiss went to give them backup. They should be okay."

"Here they come now," Blake nodded behind the leaders where Nora and Weiss were running towards them, Ren lagging behind slightly.

Weiss skidded to a stop next to Ruby, panting slightly, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine."

"They retreated," Ren heaved,  his hands on his knees. "Something is wrong. They had the advantage. They shouldn't have retreated."

Ruby's eyes widened, "It was a distraction!" When her friends stared at her in confusion Ruby explained, "They knew if you were overwhelmed and leave the Schnee Dust Corporation defenseless! Don't you see? We fell for their plan!"

Blake shook her head, "If that was their plan they would've only retreated if their plan there succeeded."  
"Oh no. We left Yang alone! What were we thinking?!" Weiss cried out as the familiar yellow glyph formed under her. Moments later she rocketed across the ground, flying towards the SDC.

 

 

Weiss ran to the area where Yang was at the last time she heard from her. When she arrived there she found multiple White Fang members unconscious on the ground. Yang herself was not among them but rather in an intense fight. Weiss wasn't that surprised when she realized her girlfriend was fighting Roman Torchwick. She was staying in close, but Roman was fast and able to dodge her attacks.  Roman raised his cane and fired, getting a direct hit with Yang's chest and sending her into a nearby shipping truck.

"Yang!" Weiss ran over to her girlfriend, standing defensively in front of her while pointing Myrtenaster towards Roman. Perhaps she should have waited for the others.

Roman smirked, "I see the Ice Queen decides to make an appearance."

Weiss scoffed, "Why does everyone call me that?!"

"You really think you can take me right now?" Roman questioned. He gave a short laugh, "You can barely stand. Surrender now and I won't harm you."  
"Like I would believe anything you say!" Weiss took her eyes off of him to glance at Yang. The blonde was trying to sit up. "Yang? You okay?"  
"Huh?" Yang looked up at her, but her vision was focused around her and not directly at Weiss. Her tone was disoriented. "Weiss?"

"Stay down, Yang." Weiss sent an icy glare at the man in front of her. "You'll pay for that!"

Roman gave the heiress a confident smirk, "If only you knew what was in store for you."  
Weiss flicked her rapier's revolver chamber, "You're in no position to make threats. Give yourself up."

"You really expect me to do that? Not going to happen."  
"Then this is for Yang!" Weiss sent a shot of fire directly at Torchwick. In the blink of an eye a figure jumped in front of him, an umbrella opening and taking the hit from the fire. Neo looked at Weiss from behind her umbrella and gave her a grin.

Ruby and the others finally caught up to Weiss, any chance of a sneak attack thwarted when Roman spotted them. "Hello Red! I see you brought guests!"  
"Roman! You don't have a chance! Give up now."  
Roman scoffed and shook his head displeased, "I'm hurt, Red! I thought you'd realize by now I don't surrender. But I will make a tactical retreat. Neo!"  
The girl bowed at Ruby as Weiss took another shot of fire at the duo. As the flames hit the umbrella this time the two shattered like glass with no trace left.

"Dang it they got away!" Ruby huffed in anger. Before she could go on a rant she finally spotted Yang and used her semblance to get to her older sister. "Yang! Yang, talk to me. Weiss, what happened?"  
Weiss put her rapier away before she knelt on the other side of the blonde, "Torchwick knocked her into the truck. She sounded disoriented, she may have a concussion. We should get her back to the infirmary."

Ruby nodded, "Right. Pyrrha, I need you to carry her, if you don't mind. Last time I tried it didn't work out well."

Blake interjected as the gladiator headed to the trio, "To be fair, last time you tried Yang kept giving you wet willies to distract you."  
"I'm not sure I can carry her all the way back to Beacon. Pyrrha can manage, I'm sure."  
Pyrrha nodded, "I think I can manage." She picked up the blonde in her arms, not minding when Weiss stepped closer to her as she did. "But let's not take our time. If she has a concussion she should get attention as soon as possible."  
"I'm sorry." Yang's voice broke their conversation. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to…"

Ruby was immediately at her sister's side, "Hey, it's not your fault he got away. You stopped him."

Yang seemed to go out of it again as her head fell against Pyrrha's shoulder. Blake addressed Pyrrha, "I don't care if she's semi conscious. If she cops a feel on you she's going to regret it."

Pyrrha chuckled and started the walk back to Beacon, with the teams trailing after her. Weiss followed, albeit a little slower than she should have been. She wasn't so sure Yang was apologizing for letting Torchwick get away, the wording seemed wrong. But what else could she have been apologizing for? _Maybe it was just because she's out of it._

"Weiss? Are you okay?" The heiress jumped at the sound of Ren's voice next to her.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, Ren. I'm just..well I don't believe Yang was apologizing about what happened here." Weiss confessed. Ren was well adept at keeping secrets, she knew. While he didn't talk often Ren was always willing to hear his friends problems and help when he could.

He nodded as they walked, glancing up towards the front of the pack. "That was odd. You'll just have to ask her when she's herself again."  
"What if she doesn't remember?" Weiss asked.

"She's Yang. She won't forget she lost a fight." Ren pointed out. "And if she does forget then it wasn't the fight."

Weiss nodded, "Yeah. I suppose you're right."  
"In any case, your girlfriend's injured. Stop worrying about her apology for now and worry about her."

"Right. Thanks, Ren." Weiss gave the boy an appreciative nod before scurrying to catch up to Pyrrha and her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly disappointed at the Kitty Magnet fight scene. I feel like I could do more with them as a team, and I'll try to do that with the next fight scene. I didn't want the fight to go on too long however.  
> Also, I'm unsure how Neo is as a character, personality wise and as a fighter, so I'm unsure the depth of how much I'll be using her. I don't want to just take a wild guess at what her fighting style and semblance are, cause I know nothing at this point.  
> Also, again, I feel as if Roman would have been more mocking than he was. Maybe it's just me, maybe I was having a brain malfunction and could not think of any witty retorts. I'll try to make him more mocking later on. And I think Ice Queens the only name he calls Weiss and I couldn't think of anything else. Suggestions for her and the others? I'll give credit where it's due.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake leaned against the bench and let out a long breath. CRDL and CFVY were guarding the buildings today so RWBY and JNPR had the day off. After yesterday they really needed it, though it seemed Yang wouldn't recover in time to help tomorrow. The nurse wouldn't let the blonde leave the infirmary.

"Hey," a soft hand touched hand touched her shoulder. Blake looked over at her companions green eyes, "What's on your mind, Kitten?"

Blake shook her head, "Nothing."  
"Why don't I believe that?" Pyrrha asked gently. "Yang's okay, I'm okay."  
"Yang has a concussion. That's not okay."  
"She's alive."

Blake nodded, "I know and I'm glad that's all she suffered but if we had taken longer.." She trialed off, not wanting to think of what could have happened. The Faunus looked around at the almost empty park, searching for a distraction.

Pyrrha slid her hand under the black bow and softly rubbed the hidden ear. "Blake, this isn't your fault."  
"OF course it is." Blake argued, though she leaned into the soft touch, "If I hadn't stopped searching for Torchwick-"  
Pyrrha cut her off, "We wouldn't be together. You would have been killed, Blake. That big battle a few days after the dance...if I hadn't gotten you to finally rest there's no way you would have survived."

Blake frowned, knowing her gladiator was right, but refused to admit it. "I know we're supposed to try and relax today but I just can't stop thinking about what could have happened if we were too slow."

Pyrrha nodded, "I know, but Yang-"  
Blake shook her head, "I don't mean Yang, Pyr. You saw how tired Weiss was. If she had had to fight Torchwick or Neo she wouldn't have made it out. She let her emotions control her and used too much of her energy. That's why Ruby didn't use her semblance to get to them."

The redhead lightly dragged her nails along the cat ears, "I understand, but you shouldn't worry about the what ifs. You'll drive yourself crazy. Focus on what actually happened. Yang is fine, Weiss is fine, we're all fine."  
Blake sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, it's just- well you know how my life has been."

Pyrrha nodded, remembering the night Blake told her.

 

Flashback

 

_"Pyrrha. Pyr, wake up." the soft, scared voice in her ear finally awoke the girl. Green eyes blinked open slowly. The JNPR dorm was pitch black, only a little moonlight shining through the window. It took her mostly asleep mind a minute before she realized the scared voice was coming from her girlfriend of a year._

_"Blake?" Pyrrha questioned, concerned but drowsy. "How did you get in? What's wrong?"_

_"I picked the lock. I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do." Pyrrha slipped out of bed softly taking Blake's hand and quietly leading her out of the dorm. She turned to look at Blake but the Faunus asked, "Can we walk? Please?"_

_Pyrrha nodded and let her lead her through the halls. She followed Blake to the nearby park where the Faunus sat on a bench. The light post let her see the tormented look in Blake's amber eyes. Pyrrha hadn't seen her so upset before. "Blake? What's wrong?"_   
_Blake looked up at her, nervously licking her lips before speaking. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you at two in the morning, but I didn't know what else to do. I had a nightmare."_

_Pyrrha sat next to her, "A nightmare?"_   
_"Yeah, but it actually happened to me and I'm forced to relive it in my dreams. I haven't had the nightmare in years though." Blake's cat ears lay flat on her head, bow forgotten in her dorm._

_Pyrrha took Blake's hand in her own, "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_Blake sighed, "No, but I owe you for waking you up."_   
_"No, Blake, you don't owe me anything. You would do the same for me."_

_Whether Blake wanted to talk about it or felt like she had to tell Pyrrha, she started to explain. "Well, you remember I told you about being in the White Fang, right?" At Pyrrha's nod she continued, "Back when it was peaceful my whole family was apart of the protests. My mom, dad, my aunt and my older sister. One of the protests got out of hand, people started to attack us. We were a peaceful organization but we wouldn't just let them hurt us, not when there were so many families there. It was pure chaos, bullets were flying, the sounds of blades clashing was everywhere, cries of pain." She shuddered at the memory, feeling Pyrrha's comforting hand slip around her waist. "In short I saw my parents and aunt die defending us. My mom told us to run so my sister and I ran. I ended up losing my sister and found myself at my house. I never found my sister and had to take care of myself. The White Fang, some of the members would help me but not many did and no one ever offered to take me in."_

_Pyrrha pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry. I can't say I know how you feel but you know we're all here for you. Me, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, even Ren and Nora. You don't have to keep these things inside." Blake buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Pyrrha stroked the raven locks as she felt the wetness on her skin, "It'll be okay. That part of your life is over now."_   
_"I know." Blake breathed, "But I can't help but wonder if she's alive."_

_"We can do some digging if you'd like. I'm sure Yang has another club she can bust up for information." Pyrrha whispered in the girls ear._

_Blake let out a chuckle and nodded. "Thanks, Pyrrha."_

_"Anything for you Kitten." Pyrrha placed a soft kiss on Blake's temple._

_"Same thing goes for my gladiator." Blake said softly._

 

End Flashback

 

 

Pyrrha let out a soft sigh. "I can't promise you that nothing will happen to us. But I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I come home to you."

"I know. I just have a really bad feeling. Something's going to happen, Pyrrha."

"Well we'll handle it together. Don't worry." Pyrrha kissed her cheek. "For now just focus on today."

"It's hard not to worry Pyrrha."  
Pyrrha smiled softly, "Your gladiator will take care of you."  
Blake couldn't hide the smile. "She better but she better know I'm going to take care of her too."  
"She wouldn't have it any other way."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Can I get out of here?"  Yang asked for the fifth time as she shifted uncomfortably.

"No." The Nurse said, irritated at this point. "You have a concussion, Yang. You can't leave for another day or so. We have to keep an eye on you and make sure it's not too severe."  
Yang whined, "But I hate being here!"

"Well too bad!" The Nurse finally snapped.

Weiss walked in, "Is there a problem here?" She crossed her arms and glared at the Nurse, only having heard her snap at her girlfriend.  
"Miss Xiao Long keeps asking me if she can leave. I keep telling her we need to watch her in case her concussion is worse then we thought."

Weiss thought for a moment. "Well, I'm her girlfriend and her teammate. I can watch her. Tell me what I need to look for and I'll get our teammates to help."

The Nurse looked at her then sighed, "All right. But if she seems worse you bring her straight here."

"Of course." Weiss said with a smile.

 

After getting all the information Weiss walked Yang out of the room, her arm around the blonde's waist. She didn't want to leave Yang in the infirmary by herself and was already planning on talking them into letting her take her girlfriend or to let her stay with her.

"Thanks, Weiss." Yang smiled. "I hate sitting in there."  
"I want you close to me.  I could've lost you today." Weiss mumbled.

Yang shook her head, but instantly regretted it and put a hand on her head, "Oh jeez shouldn't have done that. Weiss, you weren't going to lose me today."  
"If I hadn't used my glyphs to get to you I could have."  Weiss frowned.

"And if you had to fight him for real you would've been to tired to do any real damage and wouldn't have lasted." Yang countered. "We're both okay. That's all that matters."

Weiss nodded, "You're right."  
"So, where's the rest of our team?" Yang asked, as Weiss lead her through the halls.

"Blake is with Pyrrha and I think Ruby is with Jaune coordinating for tomorrow, in case you aren't in top shape. Which we don't think you will be. She's really worried about you but I promised I would take good care of you."

"I know you will, Weissy." Yang grinned.

Weiss had gotten used to the nickname by this point. "Yang. What's going on with you? Are you still not going to tell me? You kept saying sorry."

"I-it was just because of losing to Torchwick. That's all." Yang said quickly.

"I have a hard time believing that." Weiss mumbled.

The two made it to the RWBY dorm and Weiss opened the door. But instead of leading Yang to her own bed, Weiss took her to her bunk under Ruby's. Yang looked at her, "Weiss?"  
"You can't be up there with a concussion. You can get on my bed easier. I'll sleep on your bed for tonight."  
Yang laid on the bed, "You could lay with me."

Weiss chuckled, "Pardon me if I don't trust your hands, Yang."  
"It was just one time!" Yang pouted.

"Yeah, for now." Weiss sat next to her, stroking her hair softly. "How's your head?"  
"I'm fine for the moment." Yang said. "Head hurts a bit but it's manageable."  
"Good." Weiss gave her a smile then gave her a serious glare, "If you can't fight tomorrow don't lie to us and tell you you can, got it?"  
Yang patted her leg, "Don't worry. I won't do anything that reckless."

"You better not." Weiss said. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if Yang died. It hurt to think about.

"Hey Weiss." Yang's voice was quiet and the heiress could've sworn she sounded scared. But Yang's never scared so she must have misheard. "Could you ever hate me?"  
"What? Of course not why would you-"  
"What if I did something really bad? I mean really bad." Yang glanced at her.

Weiss was getting scared at this point, "Yang , what did you do?"  
Yang shook her head, "I can't tell you!"  
"Yang Xiao Long, stop this! It's not funny! Just tell me what you've done!" Weiss snapped.

Yang sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow. I swear. But...please tell me you'll still love me."  
"Yang, of course I will. Whatever it is we will get through this. Unless you chea-"  
"I haven't cheated! I promise." Yang sat up and hugged her tight. She whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens tomorrow, not everything is as it seems."

Weiss frowned, biting her lip, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Weiss."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't make it." Yang said, slowly sitting up in Weiss' bed. "Everything's dizzy, I can't-"  
Weiss rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder, "Relax, Yang. We understand."

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake had been preparing for guard duty, deciding to let Yang sleep in a bit longer. The blonde had other plans and woke up with them. She wasn't recovered enough to fight yet, they would be a member down. They could handle it though, no need to worry Yang.

Ruby walked to her sister and ran a hand through her hair, "Just lay back, Yang. We can handle it. "  
"You sure, Ruby? I can suck it up-"  
"No." Ruby said sternly. "You rest."  
Blake nodded, fixing her bow on her head, "Don't worry about us. Everything's going to be fine." It was a lie, Blake still had that bad feeling in the pit of her gut, but she ignored it. At least for Yang's sake.

"Okay." Yang sighed, laying back.

Weiss sat beside her, "You going to be okay by yourself? I can see if Velvet will come sit with you."

Yang shook her head slightly, "No. No, I'm okay. I'm just going to go back to sleep."  
Weiss nodded, "Let someone know if you need anything though. Okay?"  
"Promise." Yang looked up at her. "Be careful okay?"  
"Of course." Weiss leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Yang had other ideas and wrapped her hand around the back of Weiss' neck and held her close.

Blake chuckled and said teasingly, "Don't swallow each other."

"Ew, Blake, I don't need that image in my head." Ruby pouted.

"Oh, like that time we walked in and Weiss' top was-"  
"No! Don't put me through that again, Blake!" Ruby fussed, swatting her teammate on the arm. "You've been hanging out with Yang to much!"

Yang finally let go of Weiss and laughed at Ruby's misery. "Oh, poor little sis. It's your own fault though, we put a sock on the door."  
"Yang!" Weiss blushed.

"Like I know what that means!" Ruby frowned, pouting again.

"Now you do." Blake smirked.

"Gah!" Ruby shook her head, "Let's get out of here! We have to go over the new plan."

Weiss looked down at the blonde, "If you need me you call me on my scroll."

"Weiss, I'm fine. Go."

Weiss nodded, leaned down to give her a kiss before she followed Blake and Ruby out the door. As soon as the door shut Yang jumped up and put her clothes on.

* * *

"This is going to be a little different." Ruby said to her team, as they walked up to the SDC building. "You two are going to be in the positions you were yesterday. I'll be standing in the middle. That way I can see you both and help watch both sides."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss asked.

"It's the best one I got." Ruby said. "We'll talk via our ear pieces. Take your positions."  
Weiss didn't like being separated like this, but she didn't argue with her partner. Instead she went to the front of the SDC.

Ruby followed Blake towards the other side but stopped halfway deciding that was a good position for her. She watched Blake until she got to her position then sighed as she looked around. She was nervous about this, doing a mission without Yang. They hadn't had to do a mission without one of their own and after Torchwick's attack the other day she was sure something was going to happen at the SDC she just didn't know what and when.

She couldn't let Weiss or Blake know how she was feeling. She was the leader, she had to have the confidence to make them believe everything would be okay. Besides what good would come from showing her fear? She had to believe this would go well. Have faith in yourself and your team, that's what her mother would've told her at least.

Ruby couldn't help but wonder, though, what would happen if she were to get hurt. Everyone had someone else who cared about them on a different level; Blake had Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss had each other, but Ruby was alone. Of course she knew they would be worried if something were to happy but if it came between her and Weiss, who would Yang go help? Perhaps Ruby was a bit jealous that she was still single and that made her think these kind of thoughts.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts then put a hand to the earpiece, "See anything yet?"  
"Nope." Blake responded first.

"Nothing of interest." Weiss said, in a bored tone.

Ruby nodded and tapped the earpiece, "Jaune? Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Nothing to see yet." Jaune replied. "Did Yang make it?"  
"No. She hasn't recovered yet."

"If you need us don't hesitate to call us."  
"Will do, Jaune. Thanks." Ruby tapped the earpiece again.

* * *

Two hours passed by with not a thing happening. Ruby hated guard duty, it was so boring! Guard missions were her least favorite missions. At least when you're hunting a pack of Grimm you're doing something and not standing around. She didn't complain though, she knew how important this mission was. How much it would hurt Weiss' family and the world if something happened to this building.

"Ruby." Weiss' voice in her ear startled her slightly.  
"What's up?"  
"I see something in the distance. Looks like a group heading right for us."  
"Blake hang back for now but be ready." Ruby ordered. "Can you make them out, Weiss?"  
"Uh...No. It looks like there's five of them though."

"Okay, well let's-"

Ruby didn't get any farther, cut off by a loud boom behind her. Spinning around she saw the SDC building on fire in a few different areas. The windows had been shattered and there was a hole in the wall. "Oh, my God."  
"What the hell just happened?!" Weiss cried.

Another explosion rocked the building, the wall bursting out and Ruby couldn't avoid the rubble. One of the flying cinder blocks collided with the girl's forehead, the sheer force knocking her down.

"Ruby!" Blake cried out in concern, immediately running to her leaders aide. She tapped her earpiece, changing to the station JNPR was on, "Pyrrha! We need you guys over here! Now!" Blake skidded to a stop, kneeling down and examining Ruby's head. There didn't seem to be any damage, her aura must have taken most of the damage. "Ruby? Ruby, come on."

"Blake!" Weiss' worried voice called into the earpiece. "Blake, is she okay?"

"I think so. There's no obvious scars, must have just knocked her out. What happened?"  
Weiss sounded shaken up, "I don't know! The building just exploded! How did that even happen? No one got past us!"

Blake sighed, "I don't know. Don't let your guard down."  
"Blake, Torchwick is coming this way. He's got Neo with him and a few White Fang members. Get over here!"

"What about Ruby!?"  
At that moment Ruby groaned, blinking as she looked around. "What happened?"  
"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake questioned, looking in her eyes for any signs.

"My head kind of hurts, but I'm okay. Blake, what's-"  
"They're here!" Weiss snapped.

* * *

"Hey there, Ice Queen." Torchwick grinned as he stopped in front of Weiss, giving them a decent amount of distance.

"Torchwick!" Myrtenaster came out in a flash. "What have you done?!"

Torchwick chuckled, "Now why ever in the world would you blame me?"

"Don't play dumb with me."  
"Where's Goldilocks? I see Red's taking a nap over there." Torchwick gave her a wicked grin.

Weiss scowled. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, she couldn't let him get to her. "What do you want?" _Just stall him until JNPR can get here, Weiss!_

"What do I want? I don't have the time to tell you my list of wants."  
Ruby and Blake finally joined Weiss, Ruby on her right, Blake on her left. Weiss let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw Ruby was okay.

"Red, Kitty. How nice of you to join us."

"You're not attacking the SDC like you did the Mayor's office, Torchwick!" Ruby snapped.

Roman chuckled, swinging his cane around, "Oh, but I already have. If you girls will pardon me I need to step inside."

"Not a chance." Ruby extended Crescent Rose, aiming the barrel at the man.

"I'll make you a deal. You step aside and I won't harm your sister."  
Ruby's eyes widened momentarily, but she shook her head, "Liar. You don't have her!"  
"Don't I?" Roman signaled one of the White Fang with him. The man stepped aside and shoved someone in front of him, next to Torchwick. It was indeed Yang Xiao Long, dressed in her brown and yellow outfit, void of Ember Cecilia.

Three sets of eyes widened. Weiss cried out, "Yang! Torchwick, don't you dare touch her!"  
"Oh, I won't. If you step aside."  
"I...we can't." Blake said. "The one for the many.."  
"Blake!" Ruby started, but Blake cut her off.

"I don't like it either, Ruby! But Yang wouldn't want you to save her and send so many people to their deaths."

"Let her go and take me instead!" Weiss said.

Lilac eyes opened wide in shock, "What?! Weiss, don't be stupid!"

"You can ransom me to my family!" Weiss went on. "Just let her go."  
Roman looked at Yang, then Weiss. "An interesting offer, but I don't want money. No deal." The end of the cane popped up and the barrel rested against the side of Yang's head. "Now, back to the previous deal. My boys go inside the building and you get back your sister."

"Don't do it Ruby!" Yang shouted. Torchwick pressed the cane against her head.

Blake glanced over at Ruby and saw the look in her eye. "Ruby! You can't-"  
"I'm sorry, Blake. I already lost my parents, I can't lose Yang too." Ruby sighed and had Crescent Rose go into it's compact form. "Fine. You win." _Hopefully the security can take out a couple of White Fang goons._

"Good choice. Go on boys." The three White Fang members quickly ran past team RWBY and into the SDC building. After looking at Torchwick and getting a nod, Neo grinned and followed the White Fang into the SDC.

"I can't believe we just did that." Blake groaned.

"We couldn't let him hurt Yang." Weiss said quietly.

Ruby snapped, pulling out her scythe once more, "We held up our end! Now let her go!"

"A deal is a deal." Roman dropped the cane from Yang's head. She looked at him and Weiss could see her lips move but couldn't hear what she said.

Blake's ears twitched and she raised an eyebrow. What does that mean?

The blonde brawler walked over to her team slowly. When she was close enough Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "Oh thank God."

Weiss couldn't believe what she saw next. Ember Cecilia somehow got on Yang's wrists once more and with one swift punch she sent Ruby flying back and crashing to the ground. She and Blake stared at Yang, shocked into paralysis.

Blake finally got her vocal cords working, "Yang!? What the hell are you doing?!"  
Yang turned to her partner with a blank look on her face before she charged at the cat Faunus. Blake took a punch to the jaw, not expecting to have to fight her own partner. Blake deflected the shots from Ember Cecilia with Gambol Shroud, barely managing to keep up with her. Desperate for a reprieve Blake used her clone to deflect Yang as she jumped back. But this was Yang she was fighting, her partner knew all her tricks. Yang saw this coming and jumped over the clone and Blake took a full hit from Ember Cecilia's bullets and the force of Yang's fist. Blake flew through the air and slammed into the side of the building.

Yang's gaze turned to Weiss and both girls froze. Weiss shook her head, "Yang, stop!" After a moment of hesitation Yang started walking towards her girlfriend. "What'd he do to you!?" _This can't be real!_

A familiar blast rang throughout the area. Ruby flew at the two, ready to swing Crescent Rose. She didn't want to hurt Yang, but it was clear she wasn't in her right mind and she couldn't let her attack Weiss as well.

She wasn't expecting Yang to duck under the scythe's blade. Yang grabbed the shaft, quickly spinning around in place and letting go at the precise moment to send her sister flying through the air, crashing into Blake, who was getting to her feet. The two bounced off the wall of the building.

Yang turned back to look at her and Weiss froze. She was conflicted, she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend, but she had to defend herself. The heiress shook her head, "Yang! Please don't do this. Whatever he did to you we can fix it!" Yang didn't stop marching towards her and Weiss took a step back. She was actually terrified of her girlfriend. Determined, she threw Myrtenaster to the ground, which did make Yang stop. "I'm not going to fight you, Yang! I love you. I know you wouldn't join him willingly he must have done something to you. Is that why you kept leaving at night? " Yang's eyes widened slightly and Weiss knew she was getting somewhere. "You know this isn't you, Yang! Whatever it is you can tell us and we'll help you! Just don't do this, please." Yang seemed to lose her nerve as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Hey!" Torchwick's voice snapped both of their heads in his direction. "You know what will happen to her if you don't do this, Yang."

"What?" Weiss looked at him. "What's he mean? Yang?"  
Yang quickly closed the distance between them and gripped one of Weiss' pressure points. Weiss grabbed at her wrist but found her strength was leaving her quickly. Her legs gave out and Yang wrapped her other arm around her waist, slowly lowering her to the ground. Yang placed a quick kiss to her temple and whispered in a rush, "I'm sorry! This will all make sense soon, I promise. I love you, Weiss. Don't forget that."

She let go of Weiss and the last thing Weiss saw before she blacked out was Yang walking away with Torchwick.


	7. Chapter 7

Ozpin sipped his cup before looking at the remaining members of team RWBY. They were hurting, it was clear on their faces and he understood why, but he had to hear from them what happened. JNPR had arrived shortly after to find them on the ground, unconscious and the White Fang inside the SDC. Unfortunately almost half off the staff had been killed by the explosions or by the White Fang. JNPR managed to save the surviving staff members but Neo got away.

In front of Ozpin's desk stood RWBY, Ruby in the middle with Weiss on her left and Blake to her right. All three were hurting, mostly from the emotional pain rather than the bruises Ruby and Blake suffered. Blake and Weiss were confused at Yang's words. Neither could make heads or tail of what was happening.

 

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting the girls attention, "I'm sorry to have to bring you up here so soon. I know we usually give more time than a day when something like this comes up but it is important that I know what happened. Miss Rose, can you tell me what happened?"

Ruby wasn't sure she could get through the story without tearing up, but she nodded, "Yang said her concussion wasn't any better so we left her in the dorm. We went to guard the building and Weiss spotted figures in the distance. The building exploded in various places, I was hit with some rubble and when I came to Weiss was facing down Torchwick, Neo and a few White Fang goons. Blake and I got there and Torchwick said he was going to kill Yang if we didn't let the White Fang go in. It was my decision to let them go in, those lives are on my head. Blake tried to talk me out of it, don't blame her or Weiss." Ruby shook the guilt aside to get on with the story, "He let Yang go but she attacked us...I saw her closing in on Weiss and I just reacted. She threw me into Blake and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after words or what happened while I was down before."

Ozpin nodded, but he had a hard time picturing Yang striking her team mates. He was well aware how close they were with each other, as well as team JNPR. "Blake, Weiss, do either of you have anything to add?"  
Blake shook her head. "No."  
Weiss sighed, "I think someone is making her work with them."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked.

"When I was staring down Yang I told her I wouldn't fight her. I was begging her not to do it, told her we could help her. I was getting to her but he said that something would happen to her if Yang didn't do it." Weiss' eyes shot from the floor and up at Ozpin, confident in her words. "She doesn't want to help him! She doesn't want to hurt us. She even told me while she was grabbing my pressure point that she was sorry. Torchwick is threatening someone close to her. He's got something on someone she loves and she's trying to keep him quiet and save that person."

Ozpin nodded once again, "An interesting theory. Do you have any idea as to who it could be?"  
"Well. No. But you know Yang. You know this isn't like her. There's something going on."

"I'll look into it.  I think that's enough for now. You should go back to your dorm and rest. Don't worry about classes or guarding the SDC." The trio nodded and walked out of the office. Ozpin looked out the window at the Emerald Forest. "Maybe we were wrong about her."

 

* * *

 

 The trip to the RWBY dorm was quiet, similar to the walk back the day before. None of them could sleep well, knowing the bed above Blake was empty, likely not to be filled again. They didn't know how to cope without Yang, without her silly puns and her loud laughter. They couldn't cope with how she turned on them. The question that ran through their heads was: Why?

Inside the RWBY dorm Weiss and Blake went to sit on their respective beds while Ruby stood in the middle.  They finally had their first conversation since the incident. "Weiss. You think she's being forced to work with them?"  
Weiss was surprised to hear Ruby speak to her but she nodded nonetheless. "Yes. You know it's not like her Ruby."  
"Do I?" Ruby countered. "I thought I knew my sister and everything about her. But I never thought she would lay a finger on me like she did."  
Blake interjected, "Ruby, I agree with Weiss. I heard her before she walked over to us. She said to Torchwick "Please don't make me do this." There's something going on that we don't know about."

"It could've been a trick." Ruby said. "Yang knows you're a Faunus. She could've said that to throw you off."  
Weiss stood up, infuriated. "How can you even think that? Yang wouldn't do anything to hurt us willingly! She loves us! He's threatening her with something!"

"Like what? One of us? Do we actually have any dirty laundry? I mean, everyone knows about how your family's mistreatment of Faunus throughout history. I'm pretty sure Ozpin already knows about Blake being in the White Fang too."  
"What about you?" Blake questioned. "She could be protecting you."  
"I don't have any secrets, Blake. I've never done anything bad. And she wouldn't need to protect us from him if it was a physical threat because we're huntresses in training. We can defend ourselves."

"No. There's got to be something we're missing. Who else could it be? Ruby, what about your Mom?"

Ruby shook her head, "My mom's dead."  
Weiss froze, feeling like she just kicked a puppy. "Ruby, I'm sorry."  
Ruby shook her head once more, waving off the apology. "No. That could've been it, if she were alive. But…"  
Blake could see the gears turning in the smaller girls head. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Yang's my half sister. We have the same Dad, but we have different moms. Her mom left when she was young, no reason to why or anything. Just gone. Then Dad met my mom and she basically raised Yang like she was her own. But Yang's always wondered about her birth mother. Maybe if Torchwick knows something about her or has her."  
"Wait. Are you suggesting Yang turned on us for her own personal benefits?" Weiss asked, disgusted.

Ruby groaned exasperated. "I don't know, Weiss! I never thought she would hit me and look what happened! She always said she was going to protect me and here she is causing me pain." Ruby sighed, blinking the tears back. "All I know is Yang's never given up looking for her mother."

"She wouldn't do that to us! Yang would have us help her bust in and save her." Weiss argued.

Blake jumped in between the two. "This is all just speculation at this point anyway. We don't know anything concrete. But we can't give up on Yang without solid proof."  
"You think I want to give up on her?" Ruby spun to the Faunus. "Of course I don't but look at the evidence I have! I didn't hear her say any of the things you two claim she said. Maybe it was your imagination. Your ears playing tricks on you. I don't know! All I know is I've lost the only family I had left."  
"Ruby, you haven't lost your family. You still have me and Weiss." Blake said gently. "And what about your Uncle Qrow?"

"I…" Ruby sighed and buried her face in her hands.  "You don't understand. You haven't lost family before!"

Both Blake and Weiss' faces hardened at that one sentence. Blake was in front of Ruby in a flash, "I know you're hurting right now, we are too, but don't take it out on us. You don't know about my family. You still have your dad, Qrow, Yang. I lost all of them. My parents, my aunt, my twin. They're all gone. Don't tell me I haven't lost any family!" The cat Faunus walked out of the RWBY dorm and slammed it behind her.

Ruby blinked, staring after Blake feeling the guilt build up inside of her. She looked at Weiss waiting for the screaming. Weiss just shook her head with a sigh. "My mom was on every station when she died. There's no way you could've have heard.  We're hurting too, Ruby. Don't take your pain out on us, we don't need that. We need each other more than ever now." With that Weiss walked out of the room and tried to find Blake leaving Ruby alone in the dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

Weiss couldn't find Blake anywhere. She looked everywhere in Beacon and didn't find her teammate anywhere. Knowing Blake would come back when she was ready Weiss headed back to her room.

On the way she thought about what Ruby had said. Could Yang betray her team just for a mother she's never known? For one that possibly abandoned her on purpose? She couldn't believe that but she couldn't figure out what's going on. She's protecting someone, but why and who was a mystery. It was frustrating to think her Yang was out there helping wreck havoc on Vale just to protect one person.

She knew that if Yang came at her again she would have to defend herself. She could subdue Yang without hurting her and then they could bring her back to Beacon. Weiss didn't want to hurt the blonde, but she couldn't refuse to fight her again. If Ruby could go after Yang then surely she could to. She just had to push her feelings aside like her father told her. If you have no personal attachment you can get the job done easier. But would it be so easy to push the feelings aside?

Weiss sighed shaking her head. _Dammit Yang why didn't you just tell me?!_ Weiss cursed in her head.

The heiress was so distracted she bumped into someone as she rounded the corner. The person fell to the floor with a familiar shout.

"Jaune?" Weiss looked down at the clumsy boy.

"Oh, hey Weiss."  
Weiss held a hand towards him, "Sorry."  
Jaune took her hand and got to his feet, "Eh, don't worry about it. How are you guys holding up?"

"Honestly? Not good. Yang didn't do this to hurt us though. Something's going on, Jaune. Torchwick is threatening someone, maybe one of us, to keep her in line."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, Pyrrha mentioned that may be why she turned on us. It's hard to believe Yang just jumped ship like that. How's Ruby taking it?"  
"Hard. She's confused and hurt and she's lashing out at Blake and I. She's all but given up on Yang." A thought occurred to Weiss. "Jaune, you were her first real friend here. Why don't you talk to her?"  
"I don't know, Weiss. I want to help but you know I'm not good with talking." Jaune said sullenly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That may be just what she needs. I'm not asking you to fix her problems or anything. Just talk to her. Like I said you were her first real friend at Beacon, when Blake and I wouldn't even give her a chance. It would mean a lot if you talked to her."

Jaune thought for a moment before he gave a slight nod, "I see your point. I'll give it a try."

Weiss actually managed a smile, "Thank you, Jaune. I hope you can make her feel better even if it's just a small amount."

"I'll do my best."

"I think I'll go to the training room in that case. Oh, hey, wait. Have you seen Blake?"

The blonde defender shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't."  
Weiss sighed, "Off to the training room then."

Weiss turned and walked down the hallway. Partway there Jaune called out, "Weiss!" Stopping she turned and look over her shoulder. "It may be a good idea to check around your dorm room. It's possible Yang could have left a something for you guys."

"That's a good idea. I'll look when I get back. Thanks, Jaune." With that the heiress marched off to the training area.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days passed by without any word from Yang or White Fang activity. It made Weiss uneasy. She didn't like it. It's like how it was before Yang ran off to the White Fang. She still hadn't figured out who she was protecting.

Ruby and Blake were barely talking now. Weiss tried to make them see they need each other and apologize but Blake refused, saying she had nothing to apologize for while Ruby was to ashamed to look Blake in the eye.

Weiss was tired of it so she made a plan. She woke up before her team and waited for the others to wake. Blake woke up first, giving Weiss a good morning before slipping into the bathroom. Ruby woke up shortly after but frowned when she realized Blake was in the shower. Blake came out, saw Ruby and made her way to the door but Weiss blocked her path.

"We're not doing this anymore. You two are going to make up." Weiss said.

"No, we're not. Move." "No! We're a team and we're falling apart!" Weiss refused, crossing her arms. "We've lost Yang already. If you two keep it up you'll lose each other and I'm not going to pick sides. Don't do this."

Ruby stood up and said softly, hesitantly, "Blake, maybe she's right."

"I'm not apologizing for anything!" Ruby nodded, "You shouldn't have to. I...I didn't know about your family, Blake. I-" Blake spun around to face her, "Of course you didn't! I don't want to talk about it. I have nightmares about it. I watched my family get slaughtered in front of me and-" Blake was cut off as Ruby latched onto her in a tight hug. She looked down at the smaller girl to see tears welling up in silver eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I don't want to lose anymore sisters!" Ruby wailed, burying her face I Blake's chest.

Blake's eyes widened at being referred to as her sister. The anger she held seemed to dissipate and she blinked back her own tears. She slowly lifted a hand to stroke Ruby's short hair. "I-Ruby, I don't hate you. But you hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am, but Blake you shouldn't keep these things in. I know you don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about what happened to my mom either. We love you though, you can talk to us about anything."

"Then that goes for you too." Weiss smiled watching as her teammates reconciled. It was good to have them on the same page again. "Maybe we should talk about our pasts more so we can avoid this kind of thing?" She suggested.

"Yeah." Blake sighed, but admitted, "It might be best."

"But later though." Weiss shook her head. "Right now we have to focus on Yang." Ruby sighed, "Weiss, I love my sister, but I don't know about this." "Ruby. Have faith in us. Have faith in your sister." Ruby nodded and Weiss continued. "Ruby, you've known Yang the longest. If she were going to hide a clue for you to find in the room where would it be?"

The red clad girl gave the heiress an odd look, "Uh, why?" "Well, what if Yang left a clue for us? To try to explain this. I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything."

Ruby walked over to Yang's bed and reached into the pillow. She pulled her hand out and looked down at, "A picture of Weiss and Yang?"

"She keeps a picture of us under her pillow?" Weiss asked, shocked.

Blake muttered, "Apparently."

Ruby flipped the picture over, "Hey, there's something on the back. It's just a bunch of words: Malachite, 12 on the twelfth, backup."

"What does that mean?" Blake questioned.

"The only thing malachite brings to mind is the Malachite twins, Miltia and Melanie." Ruby said. "The bodyguards at Junior's club."

"The club where she beat everyone up just for information?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. "Yep." She popped the P as she looked back down at the paper, "But I don't understand the rest of it." Blake stepped forward and peeked over Ruby's shoulder. "Twelve on the twelfth could be a date and time. What's today the tenth? It could be on the twelve at twelve o'clock. Backup either means she needs backup or we should bring backup."

Weiss' blue eyes widened, "I got it!" The alabaster haired girl ran from the room and came back a minute later with JNPR.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a smile as she walked over to Blake.

The rest of JNPR as well as RWBY were quite confused. Jaune decided to ask, "Weiss, what's so important you ran us over here?" "Yang needs us!" Weiss announced.

"Pardon?"

"She left us a clue!" Weiss gestured to the photo in Ruby's hand. "She wants us to go to Junior's club on the twelfth at twelve o'clock. Since club's usually open at night I'm assuming it's p.m." "What if it's a trap?" Jaune asked.

"That's why you're going to be our backup. If something goes wrong you come in and save our butts." Weiss said.

"I think we need a better plan than that." Nora shouted gleefully, "We'll break their legs!" "I think we need more details than that, Nora." Ren said.

"Look, if you guys don't want to help then I understand, but I refuse to believe Yang's turned on us. We have to help her." Weiss said.

"You're right." Ruby said. "I don't know what I was thinking. Yang's always been there for me. Now it's my turn. I have a plan. Jaune, you guys in?" Jaune grinned, "Of course. What's the plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Blake looked up at the clubs sign with a concerned look. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Weiss shook her head, "No. But this is the best lead we have."

"Remember the plan?" Ruby asked.

"JNPR's in the alleys across the street watching for anyone suspicious outside to come in. If someone shows up they'll sneak in after them. " Weiss said.

Blake picked up where the heiress left off, "You and Weiss will go talk to the twins while I blend in with the crowd and keep an eye on everyone. If I see someone I'll tell you via our ear pieces." Blake said, tapping her own ear bud.

Ruby smiled, "Good. Let's go." Ruby all but ran to the doors.

"Don't think you're going to drink alcohol Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby pouted, "Weiss!"  
"No."  
The trio was surprised the bouncer let them in easily with all the trouble Yang has had getting in. One quick look around the room showed some dancers on the floor, a couple of people at the bar being served by Junior, and the twins talking at the bar near Junior. Blake slipped away from her teammates and into the crowd.

Weiss didn't like clubs, at all. There were to many people in such a crowded area and that made her uneasy. In a fight it was different, but when there was no action she couldn't stand it. After dealing with her father on more than a few nights Weiss also didn't like drunks, which usually littered a club.

She pushed away the uneasy feeling and followed Ruby towards the bar. They approached the twins, though Weiss really wasn't sure who they were. They were wearing a red dress and a white dress, respectively, quietly talking to themselves. _Weird coincidence, they have the same colors as Ruby and I,_ Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby stepped to the bar, "Are you the Malachite twins?"

The one wearing white gave her a sneer, "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"  
"I'm not here to drink. I need to speak to you."

The white clad twin was bitchy, Weiss could see it in her eyes, her demeanor. Though she may be like that because her life isn't the best, Weiss wasn't sure and she wasn't going to judge. Unless she upset Ruby. The red twin seemed to shift back, away from them, as if she was shy. Weiss quickly assumed the white twin did most of the talking.

She stepped up next to Ruby. "Look. We know you talk to Yang Xiao Long. We need to know what you know."

The twin opened her mouth to speak but the red twin cut her off, "Melanie wait. These must be her teammates. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee."  
Melanie looked at Weiss curiously, "I thought she looked familiar. Miltia, are you sure?"  
"Yes. I watched them when they came in. They were with another girl wearing a bow. Yang's partner. Remember she was so excited about dating Weiss Schnee and showed us that picture of her team? That's them."  
Weiss frowned, "You seem like you know Yang well."  
Miltia nodded, "We do. At first we didn't like her but the more she came around the more we started to talk. We're friends."  
"Sometimes we help her train." Melanie said. "What are you wanting to know?"  
"We need to know why she turned on us." Ruby said. "She's helping Torchwick and the White Fang. We found a note that said to come here and your name was on it."

The twins eyes widened slightly as they spoke in tandem, "What?"  
"I know it's not like her that's why we think he's forcing her to help him. He said if she doesn't help him then something will happen to her but we don't know who that is." Weiss said.

"Well." Melanie paused, but at the nod from her sister she went on, "Yang would come in here a lot looking for information about her mother."  
"Summer Rose?" Ruby asked quietly.

The white clad twin shook her head, "No. Her birth mother. We couldn't help her though, but Junior gave her a clue once. Maybe Torchwick knows something?"

"Didn't Junior let Torchwick hire his goons?" Weiss questioned, crossing her arms. "Do you work for him?"  
"No. We work for Junior. Junior hires his goons, as you say, out to anyone who pays enough. All he cares about is money." Melanie sighed before looking into light blue eyes. "Look, Weiss, we care about Yang. If we knew why she was doing this we would tell you, honestly. If she needs our help then you call us. We'll come help."

"Thanks." Weiss said, somewhat shocked.

"Actually." Miltia spoke up, "I saw Torchwick in here the other day. Said he'd come back today. If you wait around you might see him."  
"Ruby, they're here. Torchwick just walked in with Neo, a few White Fang members, Yang and- oh my, God." Blake's voice dropped towards the end.

"Blake? Blake what is it?" Ruby questioned, getting an odd look from the twins until they spotted the ear bud.

"Adam. My old partner. He's here. He's strong, Ruby. I'm not confident that we can take him." Ruby could have sworn she heard fear in her teammates voice.

Ruby looked at the twins, "He's here. You going to help us now?"  
The twins shared a glance before nodding. "Anything for Yang."

"We've got another team outside, they should follow Torchwick in. Let's go confront them."

Blake met Ruby, Weiss and the twins on the dance floor. The five of them marched to the middle of the floor, cutting off Torchwick and his goons. Yang's eyes widened when she saw them, then went wider when she saw the Malachite's with them.

"Ah, Red. What a surprise meeting you here." Torchwick said with a smile.

Adam looked at his former partner. "Blake."  
"Adam." Blake sneered.

Torchwick smirked, "I see you already know Kitty, Adam."  
"She's my former partner in the White Fang. Helped me take the shipment off a Schnee train before she quit on us." Adam glared at the cat Faunus.

Weiss froze and spun to look at her teammate, "You attacked my family's train?"  
"It was before I knew you Weiss. I saved those workers from Adam! He was going to murder them! They weren't even in the way!"

"They deserve it. They mistreat us!" Adam snapped.

"That's not the way to get respect!" Blake countered. "You're not helping your cause, you're making it worse!"  
"As fascinating as this is we have business to attend to." Torchwick interrupted.

"We're here for Yang!" Ruby snapped, pulling out Crescent Rose.

Torchwick laughed, "Oh, you poor girl. I'm not keeping her here. She chose to join me."

"Liar! My sister would never betray us!"  
"Yang." Torchwick looked to the blonde. "Go take out your sister."  
Conflict flooded Yang's eyes before she activated Ember Cecilia. Ruby's eyes widened, "I'm not fighting you, Yang. We shouldn't do this! We'll help you just come back to us."  
Yang blasted her shotguns behind her and flew towards Ruby. The red girl froze in her spot. Just before Yang's fist connected a glyph blocked her path. Yang turned to see Weiss pointing Myrtenaster at her.

"I don't want to hurt you. But this time I won't back down." Weiss said.

At that time JNPR jumped the various White Fang members from behind. Jaune, Ren and Nora went after the grunts, while Pyrrha took on Neo. Blake used the distraction to fly at Adam while Ruby and the Twins jumped towards Torchwick.

Weiss stared down her girlfriend. "Stand down, Yang. We want to help you!"

"You can't help me! You don't understand, Weiss. I have to do this." Yang snapped. She charged at her girlfriend, fist pulled back.

Weiss spun the revolver chamber, "You keep saying that but I don't understand. You're right. You haven't told me why!" Weiss slammed her rapier on the ground, a sheet of ice covering the ground around her. Yang didn't see it coming and lost her footing, sliding on the ice. She managed to get her baring and continue her charge, now sliding towards Weiss. The revolver chamber spun as Weiss aimed her sword. Fire blasted from the tip and melted part of the ice, right where Yang was heading. The sudden lack of ice to slid on caused the girl to fall forward. Weiss used her glyph and aimed it under Yang, trapping her in place. "Wait here."

As Weiss ran off to help her friends Yang muttered, "I should've seen that one coming."

Blake slashed at Adam, swinging Gambol Shroud harder than she normally would. She knew she couldn't hold back, she had to fight with everything she had. The bull managed to block the attacks with his sheath before he countered, swinging his blade from the sheath. Blake used a shadow to quickly jump back out of the way. Adam slid the sword back in the sheath.

"You can still come back to us Blake." He said.

"I'd rather die!" Blake stared him down.

"If that's how you want it." Adam charged at Blake.

Blake prepared to defend herself but a white figure flew past her and a blade flew out. A drop of blood fell from the small cut on Adam's face. Weiss stood behind him, her blade trained on him. "You okay Blake?"  
"Yep. Where's Yang?"  
"She's tied up at the moment."

Adam spun around, blade slashing at Weiss. She deflected the attack with her rapier.

Blake started to go to her aid but hit the ground when a body slammed into her. She crashed into the floor, head spinning as it cracked against the floor. As her vision came together she saw Pyrrha sitting up. "Pyrrha?" The redhead stood up and blocked an umbrella with Akuou. Blake jumped up to help her.

Pyrrha smacked Neo in the face with Akuou, knocking the multi colored girl back. She threw the shield, bashing Neo in the face. A gloved hand snatched Akuou from the air and slammed it to the ground. Yang put her knees on the shield and held it down. Pyrrha furrowed her eyebrows as she activated her semblance. She attempted to pull the shield back to her but Yang was strong. Pyrrha dropped Milo in her attempt to pull the shield back.

"Yang," Pyrrha managed to speak, gritting her teeth as she did, "I don't know why you're doing this, but we're your friends."

"I know." Yang said quietly, not looking the girl in the eyes.

Blake spotted Neo coming at Pyrrha and jumped to her defense, deflecting the umbrella. Neo gave her that cocky smile as a blade popped out of the top of the umbrella. The two exchanged blow for blow, keeping up with each other. That is until Adam joined the fight and attacked with Neo.

Pyrrha spotted Weiss helping Ruby with Torchwick, the rest of her team fighting Junior and Miltia facedown on the ground with her sister by her side checking on her. She saw Blake fighting Neo and Adam and starting to lose. Adam knocked Gambol Shroud from her grip. Pyrrha looked at her shield under Yang, before breaking her semblance and sprinting to Blake.

Blake watched her sword skid along the ground. She turned back just in time to catch Neo's umbrella across her temple. Her vision went blurry, but she did see Adam and Neo go for the finishing blow. Something wet splashed on her face. Blake wiped her eyes, surprised they were covered in blood when she pulled them away. She looked up to find out why her opponents stopped their attack and gasped in horror. Pyrrha stood in front of her, two separate blades buried in her chest. Neo's dagger was awfully close to her heart.

"Pyrrha!" The blades retracted and the gladiator's knees gave out. Blake caught her and lowered her to the floor.

"Pyrrha, talk to me." Pyrrha was losing blood fast. Blake could see the life fading from green eyes. "No! No, no. Come on, stay with me." She had to heal her and fast. But her own aura was low and she never learned to heal with her aura. "Ren! Ren, get over here!"

"He's not going to make it." Pyrrha said quietly. "He has his own trouble."

Blake shook her head, "Sh, save your strength. You'll be okay."

"Blake. Blake, I love you."  
"Don't say it like that! You'll be okay." Blake sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves, her hands covered in blood. "Just-"  
Pyrrha interrupted, "Just say it back, Kitten. Please?" She let out a shaky breath.

"I love you. I love you, Pyrrha. Please don't leave me. Please."

"Take care of Jaune for me? And don't-don't pull away from our friends."  
"Pyrrha."  
Pyrrha gave her a small smile before using the last of her strength to lean up to capture Blake's lips in her own. She pulled away all too soon and whispered, "I'll watch after you." Pyrrha exhaled for the final time as her eyes shut, her head falling back.

Blake shattered, breaking into sobs . She forgot about the battle, the enemies just feet away from her ready to strike her down. She only had one thought going through her mind: Pyrrha was dead. She lost her just like she lost her family so long ago. Physically there wasn't a blade in her chest, but emotionally the blade had just shredded her heart into a thousand pieces. Pyrrha was gone, taken away from her. She lost the love of her life, taken away by her former partner.

Anger filled her mind now. Adam, he had been her trusted friend for years, but the White Fang changed him. Twisted him. And now he, along with that bitch Neo, had taken away her gladiator. She had to have revenge. Blake knew she had to avenge Pyrrha, right here, right now.

Blake gently laid Pyrrha's body on the floor and looked up. Akuou was on the ground in front of her. She was sure that wasn't there before but nonetheless she snatched it up and strapped her ribbon to it. Looking up she saw Adam and Neo had not moved, but now Neo's jaw was at an odd angle, as if it was broken. Her left cheek was also purple, obviously bruised. She clutched it, eyes filled with pain. Pyrrha's spear was jutting out of Adam's leg.

Blake jumped to her feet and roughly pulled the spear out of his leg. Adam shouted in pain and stared at her. Rage filled amber eyes stared at him. Adam swung his sword from the sheath once more. Blake deflected the attack with Akuou and forced Milo downwards. The spear drove through Adam's Achilles tendon. As he dropped to the ground crying out in pain, Blake adjusted her grip on Milo as it shifted to the short sword. Blake viciously stabbed the tendon on the other foot, grinning when Adam shouted. Hearing the footsteps approaching Blake threw Akuou, smashing the shield against Neo's face. She cried out as her broken jaw caused her more pain from the impact. Blake tugged on the ribbon and Akuou flew back into her hand. Blake drove Milo's blade into the bull's chest and unrelentingly turned the blade. She pulled the blade free and plunged the blade down, stabbing him in the heart.

With Adam dead Blake turned towards Neo. Pink and brown eyes flew open in terror. Blake spun Milo around and fired the rifle straight at the girl. Bullets riddled Neo's stomach, shoulder, and arm before she shattered, escaping thanks to her semblance.

Blake screamed in rage, "Get back here you bitch!"

Torchwick, having witnessed the events, called a retreat and the White Fang quickly ran from the building. Seeing Blake take down one of the strongest members of the White Fang so easily made him uneasy. His number one rule was: if you don't think you can win retreat and try again another day. This was one of those days.

Jaune was the first to see the body, "Pyrrha!"

The worry and fear in his voice got everyone's attention. The group quickly ran over to their friend. Blake was still fuming, shrieking at the long gone Neo and cursing Adam to hell and back.

Weiss ran up to her teammate as JNPR dropped next to Pyrrha. "Blake. Blake! Dammit, Blake, what the hell just happened!?"  
Blake finally registered Weiss in front of her. "What do you think happened?! Adam and Neo killed Pyrrha! She jumped in front of me! She shouldn't have done that! She shouldn't…" The Faunus was starting to settle down again.

Ruby silently walked to Blake and wrapped her arms around her waist. Milo dropped to the ground as Weiss joined Ruby, wrapping her arms around the girl and softly stroking her hair. Blake broke down in her teammates arms, sobbing into Weiss' shoulder.

* * *

**A/N I hope this turned out as well I planned it in my head. As much as I love Pyrrha I felt this was necessary for the plot. She won't magically appear later back to life. She's gone for good. Hopefully you don't hate me too much.**

**If you want to interact with me my tumblr is adamajgrayson . tumblr .com. I'll take prompts, answer questions, and discuss things about my various fandoms and interests.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days since they lost Pyrrha. Beacon Academy was devastated, students and teachers. Sure, everyone knew that there was a chance someone could die while at Beacon, but no one expected it. No one ever expected Pyrrha to die.

Pyrrha's family came to bury their daughter, allowing teams RWBY and JNPR to attend. Pyrrha's little brother was only five, he didn't understand exactly but he reminded them all of Pyrrha. Her parents were aware she was with Blake and surprised the Faunus by hugging her and allowing her to keep Milo and Akuou. She kept Akuou on her right arm, up near her shoulder, while Milo hung from her hip.

Ruby was worried about the Faunus. Blake was withdrawn before, but that was before they became a family. She and Weiss hardly saw their teammate anymore, outside of class. Blake wouldn't talk to them, unless they cornered her, but when they mentioned Pyrrha she would run.

Usually Blake was quiet when she snuck out during the night. When Ruby awoke to their dorm's door shutting she immediately noticed Blake's bed empty and put two and two together. She quietly slid off of her bed, so she didn't wake Weiss, and slipped out the door. She saw Blake turn a corner and quickly followed after her. She kept waiting for Blake to spin around and shout at her for following her, but the Faunus never did. Ruby wasn't surprised when she found herself following Blake into the park next to Beacon.

Blake sat on the bench she used to share with Pyrrha and Ruby could hear her soft sobs. Ruby sat on the bench beside her and wrapped her arms around her teammate. Blake gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, but found she couldn't get out of Ruby's grip and buried her face in her leader's neck. Ruby softly ran her hands through ebony locks and whispers softly, "Let it out." Ruby held the older girl close for what seemed like hours while she cried. She had always wanted to hold Blake like this, but not in this circumstance.

When the tears finally stopped flowing Blake softly pulled away, Ruby allowed her to though a little reluctant. Blake wiped at her eyes, "What are you doing here, Ruby?" "You woke me up when you were leaving." Ruby told her.

"Oh. Well, you can go back to sleep. I'm fine." Blake said.

Ruby sighed, "Blake, I caught you sneaking out at two a.m. to come cry at a park where you and Pyrrha used to sit. That's not fine." Blake turned her body away, refusing to look at the smaller girl, "I mean it, Ruby." "You have to listen to me." "No, I don't." Blake snapped, standing up.

Ruby jumped up and shoved the girl back down, then stood in front of her. "Yes, you do. I'm not letting you run away this time. Stop pulling away from us! We can help you." "Help me? Ruby, you can't help me. I lost my girlfriend. You can't understand how that feels! It's not like losing your mom!" Ruby nodded slowly, "No, it's not, that's true. But, it's a death of a loved one. I know how that feels, we've felt it before. Me, Yang, Weiss, and even you. We've lost family before. I've never lost a girlfriend, heck I've never even been on a date before." Ruby confessed, with a slight blush. "It's still a loss though. I know you're strong, but you don't have to do this alone anymore. You have us. Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and me. We lost her too."

"It's not that easy, Ruby. I'm...I'm not good with this. I've lost everything all my life. My family, my mentor twice, even the White Fang." Blake ran a hand through her hair. "Now Pyrrha too."

"I'm here for you, Blake. Whenever you need me. Even if I'm in the shower just interrupt and tell me you need me. I'll help you get through this. We can make them pay for this. Torchwick, Neo." "Yang." Ruby blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Yang helped them. She killed her."

"No! No, Yang wouldn't do that. She didn't do that! You said Neo and Adam stabbed her." Ruby argued.

"They did, but Yang held her shield down. If Pyrrha had that she wouldn't have got stabbed!" "But she could have used Milo to deflect the swords. She didn't. She only thought about protecting you. If Yang had known what they were doing I'm sure she would have stopped them."

"She didn't. She's an accessory to the murder." Blake snarled.

"Blake-" Blake stood up, shaking her head, "No. Ruby, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do and I'll try to come talk to you or Weiss when I can't handle it anymore. I promise. But I can't forgive Yang for this." Blake spun around and walked back towards Beacon.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Ruby found Weiss in the RWBY dorm, laying on her bed. "Weiss, we have a problem." Weiss sighed and put her textbook back on the table. She murmured, "So much for trying to study." Weiss looked up at Ruby, "What is it this time?" "Blake blames Yang for what happened to Pyrrha." "What? No, it wasn't her." "She said she was an accessory because she held Akuou down."

Weiss shook her head, "I'm sure if Yang knew she wouldn't have." "That's what I told her." Ruby said.

"Well, what do we do?" The shrug she received wasn't a good answer. "Ruby!"

"I don't know, Weiss. I really don't. At least I convinced her to come talk to us instead of running off." "That is good, but what about Yang?" Ruby sighed, giving her another shrug, "Maybe we should just leave this alone. The death is fresh in her head. Maybe once she calms down and thinks this through-"

The door burst in and Blake walked in, rage in her eyes. Ruby looked at her worried, "Blake, what's wrong?"

"They found Neo." Blake growled.

"That's good right?" Weiss asked.

"She's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

The last remaining White Fang member ran into the empty warehouse and slammed the door shut behind him. Yang Xiao Long had come in a moment before him, still in shock at what she witnessed. Adam and Neo killed Pyrrha. Her friend was gone and she was partly to blame. That wasn't enough though.

Yang went into the secret entrance, hidden in the corner and leading down steps to a big room, with doors on all sides.

Lilac eyes turned red as Yang stormed up to Torchwick, who was ordering one of the medics to look at Neo. Torchwick spun to face her just as Yang reached him. "You said no one would die! You said my friends would be safe!"

"Settle down, Goldilocks." Torchwick held up a hand innocently. "I didn't give any kill them orders. You've already done enough damage against us as it is. You're lucky none of them saw you." "All I did was throw Pyrrha's weapons at them." "You threw that shield so hard it shattered Neo's jaw." Torchwick said.

Flames emitted from Yang's hair, "She deserved it! She killed my friend! I told you I would help you if none of my friends were hurt! I want to see her. NOW." "Whoa, Blondie. That's not-" Yang snapped, "Screw that deal! You went back on your word. I want to see her." Torchwick shook his head, "No way in hell. You're going to calm down before you burn the whole building down."

The blonde gave him her best glare but took deep breaths to calm down. "Our deals broken. I want to see her." "You're not in any position to make demands!" Torchwick snapped. "Go beat the hell out of the punching bags in the training room. We'll discuss this once you've calmed down and I've checked on my right hand." Torchwick walked off into the medical room. Yang sneered but stormed to the training room.

 

The bag swung from the force of a thrown punch. Gravity brought it swinging back down and right into another right hook. Yang didn't care if it broke at this point.

The rage was still there, she hadn't shook it yet. She watched her friend die in her girlfriend's arms. She kept thinking it shouldn't have happened. It was like a mantra in her head.

You killed her. Pyrrha's dead because of you.

The thought kept slipping into her mind, an accusation filled with hate. She would hear it over and over, in Blake's voice, occasionally in Weiss or Ruby's voice. The hate in their eyes flashed in front of her. She couldn't take it.

But it wasn't her fault, it was Neo and Adam. They killed her, just a few hours prior.

It was your fault. You kept her shield away from her! If she had that then she wouldn't have died!

"Pyrrha had time to get her spear. She didn't." Yang panted, giving the bag another punch.

She was too distracted by you. You let her die.

"I didn't!" Your partner's girlfriend, your best friend's girlfriend, and you didn't even try to save her! You just watched! You sat there and watched Pyrrha die because you're selfish. Your friend was dying and you just cared about your deal! "No! That's not true!" You think she'll forgive you? You think any of them will? They look at you and all they see is a murdering traitor! Blake lost her girlfriend because of you. Ruby is scared of you now; if you could kill your friend who says you won't kill your sister. You abandoned Weiss to help the White Fang, the same group whose been terrorizing her family for generations. You've lost them all!

The chain holding the bag up snapped, the punching bag soaring across the room and skidding along the floor. Yang gripped her hair as she sank to her knees. "I'm sorry!"

 

The clock read 3 A.M. but Yang couldn't drift to sleep. Her thoughts were a constant torture, the questions and accusations never stopped.

She kept thinking of Blake. No matter how many times she shook her head she could still see the girl in her bunk crying over the picture of herself and Pyrrha she kept on the bedside table. She had watched the Faunus decimate Adam then try to do the same to Neo. Adam was close to her at one point and Blake didn't hold back. Would she do the same to me? She couldn't blame her partner if she did.

Yang wondered how her sister was reacting to this. She hoped that Ruby hadn't given up on her or knew she wouldn't betray her but with Pyrrha's death Ruby probably abandoned her. She's probably crying at the loss of her sister, that she'll have to fight her again. Ruby couldn't think she would seriously hurt her, right?

Weiss was a constant ,and the most prevalent,   thought in her mind. She loved her girlfriend, and as much as Yang wanted to tell her everything she knew she couldn't. She could only hope that Weiss would listen to all the clues she gave her. She must have found the picture, why else would she have been at Junior's club in the first place? She hadn't given up on her. Though after this she just may have.

Yang only accepted this deal because she had too. She had found a letter on Ruby's bed telling her to come to the warehouse alone. Of course Yang couldn't let her go so she went instead. She never expected to have to join Torchwick to save someone. She knew if she could just tell her team they would understand, but she couldn't. Torchwick had her bugged each time she went back, she couldn't say a word without him knowing.

Yang sighed, rolling over to try to rest. She had to stop thinking about it and get some rest. Tomorrow she had to convince Torchwick to let her see her, maybe by force. With all of her thoughts it was awhile before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Twelve p.m. Yang stormed out of her room in the base, which wasn't anything special her bed was a mattress on the ground. Might have been a factor at the bad night of sleep, which she only got a couple hours of. It wasn't hard to find Torchwick, he was in the main part plotting his next move as usual.

"Torchwick!"

"Ah, Goldilocks is awake." Torchwick spun to face her. "I hope you're calm now."

"I am. But, my point still stands. I want to see her. You're deal was broken, with or without your command. If I don't see her then I'll just fight my way to her." Yang cracked her knuckles.

The man laughed, "Really? You think you can take on all of us?" "Yes." Yang said without hesitation. "You'll have to kill me otherwise."

"If it's necessary I will." "Oh? That so?" Yang smirked. "But that wouldn't be in your favor. Adam is dead, Neo is out of commission for awhile. They were your best. You think those lackeys will be able to stop my team? Especially after what happened to Pyrrha? And just think about what they would say when they find out I'm dead." Yang took a step forward with a confident smile. "They may hate me now, but they're still my family. Weiss, Ruby, even Blake. You think they won't come at you even harder if I’m dead? Face it, you need me."

The confidence wiped off of Roman's face as he pondered her words. He sneered, "Fine. But you leave your weapons outside the cell." "Fair enough." Yang nodded.

"Follow me." Torchwick lead her to a door that had a keypad lock. The cane wielder swiped a card and the door slid open. Yang quickly followed him inside and down more steps.

"I'll give you some time, but you can't sit in there all day. I suppose I'll let you visit periodically if you keep in line." Yang ignored him for the most part. She was sure he wouldn't do anything against her.

Roman stopped at a door at the end of the long hall. It also had a keypad lock on it. "Gauntlets."

Yang pulled Ember Cecilia from her arms and handed them to him, "They better not have a scratch on them." Torchwick rolled his eyes, placing the weapons on a bench next to the door. He swiped his card through the keypad and the door opened up. "Go on."

Yang felt the butterflies in her stomach. Through all of this, she never actually knew if it was real, but she didn't want to take the chance. He had shown her video footage before of the cell, but never let her in. If it wasn't who it was supposed to be she was going to go in a rage. She stepped through the door, hearing it immediately shut afterwords. The room was a decent size but could be a bit cramped. The bed was similar to her own, a mattress on the ground and there was a small door in the side. Yang hoped that was the bathroom. In the corner of the room was a figure. Sitting against the wall was a woman, her black hair would reach her waist if she were standing, she was skinny and looked malnourished. She was dressed in a dark red shirt and black jeans. It looked as if the clothes were clean and she had access to a shower.

Yang bit her lip, the woman hadn't noticed her yet. "Hello?" Her head shot up and Yang was frozen by her eyes. "Who are you? Are you one of the new recruits?" Yang wanted to reply, she tried to but her mouth flapped open dumbly. She couldn't look away from those silver eyes. "N-no, I-" The woman blinked, "You look familiar."

"It's me! Yang."

"Yang?" Silver eyes gauged her cautiously. "It can't be. My daughter wouldn't join Torchwick. Neither of them would. They're good girls."

Yang walked to the corner and knelt down, letting silver meet watery lilac. "I'm not with them. I had to help them for you. They told me they had you! I don't want to…" Yang wiped her eyes on her arm. "When I was little you used to sing Ruby and I to sleep. I would always tell you I was too old for a lullaby but one night you didn't sing, you just tucked me in." Yang sniffled, closing her eyes tight. "I couldn't sleep that night and I went to you crying and apologizing,. You just held me and sang me to sleep."

"Yang? It is you. Come here!" Yang found herself pulled into a familiar embrace. Though it wasn't who she was looking for, Yang finally found her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

"I still can't believe it's you," Yang murmured against her mother's shoulder. She had curled up into her side, like she used to do. Though Summer's hair hadn't been as long as her own then. Not a word had been said for minutes now. Yang felt like she was about to explode from joy. "We thought you were dead."

Summer softly stroked her hair. "I should be."

"What happened?"

Summer sighed, "Back when I left Torchwick was still a rising criminal. I was supposed to infiltrate his group and leak information. I wasn't supposed to contact any of my family until the mission was complete. We weren't sure what he was up too so it was a precautionary measure. But I got caught. He put my cloak out near one of my dead drops to make everyone think I was dead."  
"You should have told Dad at least!" Yang snapped, but immediately softened. "I'm sorry. It just. It was so hard on us. If we had just known you were alive."

"I wish I could have told you. I really do. I was so worried. How are they? Taiyang and Ruby?"

Yang momentarily broke eye contact with her step-mother, "Dad's not really the same. He was a bit distant at first but then he just put on an act in front of us. He lost my biological mom and then he lost you so soon after. I think it as too much for him. Uncle Qrow has been helping a lot though not so much anymore."

"What about Ruby?"  
Yang smiled, "She's great, Mom. We're huntresses in training at Beacon. We're on the same team and she's the leader. You'd be proud of her."  
"She's the leader? Isn't she a bit young to be at Beacon?" While Summer sounded confused she didn't seem upset.  
Yang nodded, "Yes. But Ozpin let her come from Signal early. Qrow taught her how to master her Scythe."

Summer cracked a smile, "Scythe?"  
"Sniper Scythe. Following in your footsteps, Mom. I guess I had to be different with Ember Cecilia, my shotgun gauntlets."

"And you're here because of me. Why don't you get your team to help you?"  
"At first I wasn't sure it was really you. It could have been my biological mother. I didn't want to involve them. Plus Torchwick has his plan, if I stray from that there's no telling what he'll do to you."

"I can handle myself."

"Mom, you're chained to the wall, you look like you haven't been fed well and you don't have your weapon. I can't risk it. Besides my team probably hates me."

Summer blinked, looking at her eldest in shock. "Why on Earth would they hate you?"

"The last fight they had me in, we lost one of our friends. Neo and that White Fang general with the huge sword killed her. They killed Pyrrha because I had her shield and she couldn't use it to save Blake."  
"Slow down sweetheart." Summer wrapped her arm tighter around Yang's shoulders. "You're friend sacrificed herself for this Blake?"  
Yang nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "They were dating. Blake went into a rage and just...she just destroyed Adam. I had kept Pyrrha's shield down so she would be out of the fight so she wouldn't get hurt. I didn't mean-"

Summer rubbed Yang's shoulder comfortingly, like only a mother could. "Shh. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her. Blame the ones who killed her."  
"Blake is my best friend, my partner. I know her and I know she blames me. It doesn't matter that I retaliated and broke Neo's nose and stabbed Adam. She didn't see that, none of them did. For all intents and purposes I killed her."

"What about Ruby?"  
"I don't know. He made me fight her, he made me fight them all. She must feel so betrayed, so hurt. She wasn't nearby, she must believe Blake."

"She's your sister, Yang. I'm sure she hasn't lost faith in you. It takes four to make a team, what about your final member?"  
The thought of the white haired heiress brought a smile to Yang's face. Then her mind caught up and it vanished. "That's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation." Yang hesitated, unsure how her mother would take the news. "My girlfriend."

Thankfully for her Summer gave her a teasing smile, "Shooting high aren't you?"

Yang chuckled slightly, "If you met her you'd understand. But, her family is basically at war with the White Fang, whose allied themselves with Torchwick. I joined him so chances are she hates me at worst, or she's pissed off at me at best. I keep telling her whenever I can it'll make sense soon. When she finds out about you, when they find out, hopefully they'll forgive me. Understand why I did it. But with Pyrrha…"

"If she's truly you're friend, if they truly care about you they will understand."

Yang sighed. "I hope you're right."  
Their moment was ruined when the door opened and Torchwick stood in the doorway. "Time's up Blondie."

Yang frowned, but nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow Mom." She placed a soft kiss on her brow before slowly standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Be careful, Yang."

"Always."

Torchwick looked at her as the door shut, "Feel better now Blondie?"  
"I won't feel better until my mom is at home where she belongs." Yang snapped.

"well, you keep doing what I tell you and she will. "Torchwick said, holding out Ember Cecilia.

Yang put her gauntlets back on her wrists. "I want to see her soon."  
"Fair enough but if you step out of line you won't see her again."

"Fine." Yang spun around and walked off, looking for a certain umbrella wielder.

Present

"What do you mean she's dead?" Ruby questioned.

Blake snarled, "They found her almost dead in an alley. They were going to question her but she died before they could do anything."

"What'd she die from?"  
"She was beat up. Shotgun shells and some burns."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Do you know who did it?"  
"No. But it doesn't matter. I was supposed to kill her. She killed my girlfriend." Blake snapped.

Ruby put her hands on Blake's shoulders, "Hey, hey, calm down. We're not your enemy. We're your friends, Blake. The truth is Neo is gone. That's good right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"We care about you. We want to help you." Ruby said softly. "We'll take them down."

"How?"

Before Ruby could reply a knock came from the door. A sullen Jaune poked his head in the doorway, "Weiss, there's some one asking for you downstairs."

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked, concerned.  
Jaune shook his head. "No."  
"Do you know who it is?"  
Jaune shrugged, "Their wearing a white mask. Says their a messenger from your sister, Winter."  
Weiss sighed, "I better go see what it's about. Thanks Jaune. You need anything?" The question wasn't about a reward.

"No, I'm fine." Jaune walked across the room back to his own dorm.

Blake turned to look at the heiress, "What would your sister want?"  
With a shrug the alabaster haired girl walked towards the door, "Not sure. I'll be back in a few minutes. Blake please try to calm down."

"No promises."  
Weiss shook her head, walking down the hall to the stairs. She couldn't imagine what Winter would have sent a messenger for. She could have just called her scroll or something. Sure they Schnee Corporation would usually send messengers if the recipient wasn't answering their scroll, but Weiss was sure her scroll hadn't rang in days. If it was a trap, which she kind of doubted because she was not going to leave the dorm building with a strange person, she had Myrtenaster on her hip.

She walked into the lobby and saw someone in the corner. They had a hood covering their head and hiding their face. The person must have noticed her because a feminine hand waved her over. Weiss was on her guard, there was no Schnee logo anywhere on the person.

Weiss walked over to them, slowly, "You were not sent by my family. Who are you? What do you really want?"  
"Weiss, it's me." A very familiar voice whispered.  
"Y-Yang!?" Weiss nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" The hood shifted slightly so Weiss could see the face of her girlfriend.

Immediately her hand was on her hilt, "Don't try anything or I will fight back."  
She saw the hurt in those beautiful lilac eyes and immediately felt guilty. Yang didn't seem mad, when she spoke she was sad, but there was a knowing in her voice. "I'm sorry. I know you should strike me down now for what happened with Pyrrha. I didn't mean for that to happen, Weiss. I swear I didn't." Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked, not able to look at the heiress. "They weren't supposed to hurt anyone."  
"You really believe that?" Weiss stared at her. "Torchwick doesn't care who he hurts. He doesn't care who gets killed as long as he gets what he wants. Why would you trust him!?"  
"I don't have a choice! Weiss, this is going to end soon." Yang bit her lip nervously. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me but I promise you I have a very good reason for this. If you only knew-"  
Weiss cut her off. "You keep saying that. If I knew what it was I'd understand. But you have yet to tell me what it is. Are you thinking up the excuse?"  
"No! I just...I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me and I don't need Ruby going in there without thinking."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Yang sighed and pushed a folded up paper into her palm. "This is where the White Fang is hiding. Torchwick is here."  
"Why would you give me this? It's a trap isn't it?"  
"No!" Yang took a breath. "Weiss, I love you. That has never stopped being true. I love you and you should know I would never do something like this."  
"I know that. But I don't know what it could be, what reason would you have to team up with them!?" Weiss sighed and shook her head, "I want to believe you're still on our side Yang, but you've done things. You attacked your team, you betrayed us. You-"  
"Killed Pyrrha I know. But Blake killed Adam and I took care of Neo yesterday and if-"  
"Whoa, whoa wait." Weiss held her hands up to silence the blonde. "You killed Neo?"  
Yang nodded curtly, "Yes. She killed Pyrrha. She hurt my team, hurt my friends...she couldn't get away with it. And after this is Blake wants to strike me down then so be it."

"No! You did not ram a blade through her chest. You did not kill her."  
"I had her shield."  
"That doesn't mean a thing. She could have just tackled Blake to the ground to save her. There were other options for her and that is the one she chose. You can't blame yourself."  
"Well I do!" Yang snapped.

Weiss hesitantly put a hand on the blondes shoulder, "Yang. There was nothing you could have done different to save her. Even if she had had her shield that doesn't mean one of them wouldn't have still killed her. They probably would have had to aim higher, at her neck. Do you think that would have been good for Blake? To see her girlfriend's head severed from her body?"  
"No, but-"  
"But nothing. You can't control everything in life, trust me I know. Things happen and sometimes their not what you want. Sometimes their downright heartbreaking. You have to be strong, put yourself back together and keep going."  
"Maybe you should tell that to Blake… She must be hurting terribly. Are-are they okay?"  
"Ruby and Blake and unhurt, physically. Emotionally Blake is a mess and Ruby is trying to keep it together. I don't think she can take another betrayal from you." Weiss spoke while looking directly into her eyes.

"She won't have too." Yang said determined. "Bring them here. Attack the White Fang headquarters."  
"Are you serious?!" Weiss cried in shock. "We don't have the manpower, we're a wreck. We're not in fighting condition. Blake is so distraught she's going to make a mistake and end up right next to Pyrrha! And the rest of JNPR aren't fairing any better. Nora hasn't smiled since that day. They need more time before they get thrown into a fight."  
Yang shook her head, "They'll go after the responsible party. The White Fang. That will give them the need to fight, make sure Pyrrha's death wasn't in vein."

Weiss sighed, "Okay. Let's say that we all come. What happens?"  
"You all help me. Then I can fight with you again and we'll take them down."  
"Help you how?"  
"Weiss. Please trust me. I swear I will explain when you show up but I can't until then."

Weiss bit her tongue, unsure if she could trust her. Which was ridiculous, Yang was her girlfriend she had to trust her. She thought back to all the times Yang had still spoke to her, assured her she would explain. That she would understand. Would she really? What could justify betraying your team?

"I'll ask them. I won't make any promises but I'll ask them."  
Yang nodded. "We're doing this the day after tomorrow. If you don't show up I'll just...I'll have to do it on my own. If you think you need the extra manpower ask the twins for help. Junior's at the headquarters now, I'm sure they'll want to be sure he's down."

"Yang I-"  
"If this goes wrong...just...just know that I love you. Like, I really do. I'd do anything I could to make you happy and I'm sorry I was such a crap girlfriend in the end." Without waiting for a reply Yang bent down to capture her lips. Weiss melted into the familiar touch, forgetting everything else. The kiss was shortlived and with a quick goodbye Yang was gone out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know. I'm horrible. I apologize. Life has not been good to me and I recently lost my muse for writing in general for awhile. Now I've found it again and managed to finish up this chapter. Hopefully all two of my meaningful reviewers will forgive me, and so will the other silent readers. This story should wrap up in two to three more chapters, it was never going to be that long. I do have a sequel in the works, at least on paper, so if you would like more from this universe I can continue. Originally I was going to show the Yang Neo fight but in the end I decided to scrap it. I feel like if I had tried it I would have made it rushed, horrible and a fight like that needs to be honored and memorable. Perhaps I'll come back and write it, maybe add it in a flashback in the second story or as an extra chapter here. We'll see what happens.
> 
> I still take prompts and requests though so those are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you serious?" Ruby questioned. "Are you sure this is legit?" After Yang ran off Weiss had went back up to her room and gathered team JNPR to team RWBY's dorm. There she made the announcement that she had the location of the White Fang. The responses were mixed.

"Who cares if it could be fake?" Blake countered. "We need to go and check this out."

"You're not thinking rationally, Blake." Ruby said.

Blake scoffed, "I think we need to repay them for the hell they've caused us!" Jaune stepped between the two, noticing a hint of hurt in Ruby's eyes. "Hold on. I agree we need to check this out, but we can't go about it without thinking. We scope the place out tonight, not all of us, a small team. If there's any kind of White Fang activity there we go for it." Weiss nodded, "Right, but the team should be two people. Whoever we send they can't bring attention to themselves, spying only. No attacking."

Jaune looked at his team, "Ren?" Ren looked at him and nodded, "I can do it, yes.'

Weiss stepped up to them, "Wait. You guys don't have to be involved if you can't handle this or if your not ready too." Ren turned to her, "We know. Pyrrha wasn't just our teammate. She was our friend, a good friend. It's true we do owe the White Fang some payback for her, but it's more than that. We can't let the White Fang continue hurting people." Nora nodded, "Ren's right. They need to be stopped." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll break their legs." The group broke into smiles. Weiss nodded, "All right. Whose going to go with Ren?"

"I'll go with him." Nora said. "We'll poke around and see if we can uncover any of the White Fang."

"Are you sure about that, Nora?" Weiss questioned. "Not to be mean but you do have a um, a habit of talking a lot."

"She'll be fine. Nora knows when to be serious." Ren said, a tad defensively. "All right then."

Nora looked nervous however, "What do we do if we see Yang?"

"She killed Pyrrha. She's just like one of them." Blake snarled.

"No!" Ruby and Weiss snapped.

Blake glared at them, "You two are going to defend her? After what she did?" "What did she do exactly?" Weiss asked. "I'm not going to have this argument with you again, Blake, so get this in your head. I realize you're hurting, I know that and you have every right to mourn. Yang Xiao Long would not kill Pyrrha. She may have went to the White Fang, but we know it's not as it seems. Something's going on and she would not have hurt Pyrrha or any of us seriously. She did not run her sword through Pyrrha. That was Adam and Neo, they are the ones that killed her. It was Pyrrha's choice to take the blades for you when she could have simply tackled you away." Ruby frowned up at Blake, "She's still my sister, Blake."

Blake frowned as well. "But-" Jaune shook his head, "She's right, Blake. It wasn't Yang." "She was your partner!" "I know she was. And we both know she wouldn't want this to change you. Yang is your partner, you've known her for a year. Do you really think she would do that? Knowing how much it would hurt you, her best friend? Or us?"

"Before all this I wouldn't hesitate to say no." Blake admitted, looking at the floor. "But after this.."

"Think about this: if she was just helping them because of something or someone else and planned to come back to us, would she have killed Pyrrha? Or let them kill Pyrrha without some kind of warning?" Weiss looked at her friend, "Would she have given us the warnings if she wasn't going to come back? If she didn't care anymore? Would she have asked Torchwick not to make her attack us? Would she really keep assuring me she loves me and I'll understand? Blake, don't listen to the rage in your heart, listen to the logic in your mind." Blake's ears flattened against her head in thought. After a long moment she sighed, "No. No, she wouldn't have, unless the whole thing is a set up. Make us think she could still be on our side when she's not. Okay, we won't kill her. We'll detain her and question her after we take out the White Fang."

Weiss sighed, but glad she made a slightly improvement. "That's fair enough."

Blake looked to her leader. "Ruby, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to imply we kill Yang I just-" Ruby cut her off, "It's all right, Blake. I understand your hurting." Ruby pulled the taller girl into a tight embrace. Blake mumbled into her hair, "She's my best friend. I love her like a sister. I don't want to think this about her but I don't know the truth." "We will get it soon. This is almost over."

Weiss decided to give the two a moment alone, "Jaune why don't we go to your dorm and plan out the espionage?" Jaune nodded, "Right. I think it shouldn't need to be said that if you get into trouble to call us on your scroll." The blonde spoke as the four of them left the room.

Ruby finally pulled away from the Faunus after a few minutes. "We have to trust that she is still on our side, Blake. Yang is the one that helped you and Pyrrha get together, remember? Why would she crush that?" Blake smiled softly at the memory, "I remember. She's a good friend."

"Then have faith." "It's not that easy."

"It is. Just trust her." Ruby argued. "I'll try."

Ruby patted her shoulder, "I know it's hard and that it will take some time but Pyrrha would want you to be happy. You don't forget her, you just accept that she is gone. That's really all we can do."

Blake sighed, "I know. I've lost so many people already though." Ruby nodded, "I understand that. I'm here for you, Weiss is here for you, we're all here. "

"Thank you, Ruby." the cat Faunus said softly.

Ruby leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "Anything you need, Blake. Just ask."

 

 

The next morning during breakfast Weiss joined her team and JNPR for breakfast before class. It was decided Nora and Ren would tell them what happened after they rested. Weiss was sure she was going to the place, even if no one else went. She had to give Yang the chance.

She sat at the table in between Blake and Ruby. "So, you two okay?" Ren nodded after sipping his cup, "It went perfectly. We didn't get spotted and we got the information." "And what exactly did you find out?" Weiss questioned. "They had about three guards outside." Ren replied. "It's definitely the place. I overheard that there's a secret switch on the inside that leads to the underground base. The warehouse itself is empty." "I got a look in the windows!" Nora piped in. "There's a couple boxes inside but they looked empty. I didn't see a switch "Well, they would've hidden it in case someone happened to stumble in while the guards were being idiots." Blake shrugged.

"There's no telling how many of them are down there. If we are going to do this we have to be careful." Ren said.

"I'm going." Weiss said. "With or without you."

Ruby bit her bottom lip, "I'll go. For Yang. Maybe we can save her."

"I'm not going to let you go without me." "We're in too." Juanne said, Nora and Ren nodding next to him. "But we may need more firepower. We might need to call in team CFVY."

"No. I have someone I can call." Weiss said. "Don't involve CFVY. We're doing this tomorrow. We have to do it tomorrow. It'll give us time to plan and won't give them time to move."

"Now, what's our plan?" Blake asked.


	14. Chapter 14

At twelve team RWBY and JNPR arrived at the warehouse, hiding across the street waiting for the twins to arrive. However, everyone was getting impatient, Blake especially. Weiss understood but they needed to wait. You can't go into a fight without a level head, she had told her.

"There's two outside and I think three more on the inside." Jaune said.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Ruby asked. "Did they say they'd get here at twelve?"

Weiss nodded, "They should be."

Ren sighed, "We may need to go in without them and let them catch up."

"I know. Just give them another minute okay? I'd rather not go in there without them."

"Isn't Ruby the leader?" Nora questioned.

"Well, yes, but-" Ruby but in cutting off her partner, "But I let Weiss do the planning for the mission since it kind of is hers."

"When it comes back to the combat Ruby will take over." Weiss explained.

Nora nodded in understanding. "Ohhh. Cause that was really confusing."

Blake pulled Milo off her hip, "I'm sick of waiting." With Milo in rifle mode the Faunus loaded a single round in the chamber before putting a silencer on it. Without waiting for anything else she slipped down the street.

"Blake!" Weiss called after her. "Blake! We're not ready yet! What are you doing?"

Without answering her teammate Blake crossed the street once she was a good distance back. She aimed the rifle and took a shot. Both guards on either side of the door dropped to the ground, entry and exit wounds on their heads.

"What was that?" Weiss questioned.

"Penetrative round." Ruby said. "It should shatter a persons aura, if it's up, and hit another target. It doesn't always work." With the guards down Blake started make her way to the warehouse, putting Milo on her hip and pulling out Gambol Shroud. "She's not going to wait. Let's go."

 

Blake kicked in the warehouse doors and stepped inside, the others quickly on her heels, weapons at the ready. Inside two White Fang members spun around and pulled out their weapons. A familiar blonde stepped in between them.

"Yang."

"Ren, you didn't tell us Yang was a guard!" Weiss snapped.

"She wasn't out here yesterday."

"Don't worry boys, I've got this." Yang told the two grunts. When they lowered their weapons Yang's hands shot out and clenched their shoulders. Without a struggle the two dropped to the ground. "Ah, gotta love pressure points."

Blake stepped forward, "Yang, you better have a damn good reason for doing this to us!"

"You mean to you." Yang frowned. "Blake, I’m sorry. If I had known they were going to do that I would have done something."

"How do we even know you mean it? We still don't know what's going on with you. Is this some kind of trap? Are you going to turn us in now?"

Yang blinked, "What? No! I do have a reason. But I couldn't tell you before."

"Why not?"

"Torchwick. If I had told you guys something before he would've went back on his word."

"And what was his word exactly?"

"That he wouldn't hurt her."

Weiss stepped next to Blake, "That's the second time you've said that. Who is her? What's going on?"

"They have my mom."

Ruby looked at her sister in confusion, "So, you betrayed us for a mother you didn't even know? She might not even care about you, Yang. What if it's a good thing she left?"

"What? No, I-"

" "Summer Rose."

"W-what?"

"He has Summer Rose. Ruby, she's alive. I've seen her. I've talked to her! We have to get her out of here." Ruby froze in place, Crescent Rose slipping from her grip. She stared at her sister utterly confused. "Y-Yang, Mom's gone."

Yang shook her head, "No. She was spying on Torchwick when he was still a speck! She got caught and he's kept her all these years."

"Why?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Why would he keep her here? Why wouldn't he just kill her?" Blake questioned.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip or something. I'm not questioning the why or how. All I know is that my mom is down there and I need to get her out."

"So, you really didn't leave us?" Weiss asked.

"Of course not. I found a note on Ruby's bed. I went in her stead and I got sucked into this. Weiss please."

Ruby snatched up her scythe from the ground, "Where is she?"

 

"I knew I couldn't trust you." A voice boomed. The secret door opened and Torchwick stepped through. Yang stepped away from him on instinct, Ember Cecilia activating. "You're just too much of a goody goody. Here's what I propose. I'll give you your mother, but I'll need something in return. Since Kitten over there took out one of my top generals and Blondie took down my right hand, two of you should join me. Oh, how about the Heiress and Red."

"That's not going to happen." Yang said.

"Well, then what about a secure route to-"

"No!" Yang snapped. "This ends today. You're not getting anything else."

"That's a shame. Junior!" A few White Fang members came running from the entrance followed by Junior, who was pulling along Summer Rose. She could barely stand on her feet without him tugging her along.

"Mom!" Ruby cried.

Summer looked up, her eyes meeting a matching pair, "Ruby?"

Weiss spun around to grab her partner before she took off. "Ruby, no! We need a plan here."

"Weiss, that's my mom!"

"I know, I know. But if you just run at him he'll kill her. Let us think of something." Ruby wanted to argue but nodded.

"Let her go and I'll give you a head start." Yang said.

"You've missed your chance to negotiate. Boys! Take them out!"

That's when the roof blew up. Pieces of the roof dropped down, taking out several White Fang in the process. A bladed boot flew at Junior's head, stumbling him. He let go of Summer and Weiss let Ruby slip from her grip. The young leader flew across the room with her semblance and quickly picked up her mother, surprised by just how light she was before she speed her way back to her team. "Jaune, get her to Beacon. Quick!" Jaune nodded and carefully took Summer from her daughter before he ran out the door.

As Ruby was rescuing her mother Melanie and Miltia had come from the roof creating a distraction and utter chaos. After Junior lost Summer Torchwick ordered the attack. Jaune barely got out the door before the fighting started.

 

Yang saw the twins double teaming Junior nearby as she herself delivered a right hook to a deer Faunus. With all of Torchwick's main fighters dead the grunts were dropping fast, however it seemed to be a never-ending flow of them coming from the underground base. She would drop one and two more would show up.

As the deer hit the ground two sword wielders jumped at her a black and red blur charged in slammed a curved blade into them. Yang looked at her little sister.

"I still have your back, Yang."

"You are the best sister ever."

Ruby grinned and disappeared leaving behind rose petals.

Yang looked to her right and saw Weiss having trouble with a tall man wielding a huge chainsaw. The heiress was on a knee, trying to recover. The man raised his chainsaw above his head before he swung it down. Yang jumped in between them, holding her arms up in an X shape. The teeth of his weapon collided with Ember Cecilia, Yang planted her feet firmly on the ground. She looked back at Weiss, who was staring up at her.

"You couldn't handle this guy? Weiss, I'm disappointed." Yang grinned at her girlfriend.

Weiss shook her head, "You dolt! Focus!"

"I have to make sure my girl is okay. You are still my girl right?" Yang questioned nervously.

Weiss stood up and pointed her rapier at the chainsaw wielder. A glyph formed under him freezing him in place. "Really not the time, Yang." With a soft smile she gave the blonde a quick kiss. "But yes, I am. Now, focus!" With that she charged at the nearest enemy.

The smile didn't leave Yang's face even as she gave the frozen White Fang grunt a left hook to the jaw. He hit the ground and she was sure he wasn't going to get up. She quickly scanned the warehouse and saw Torchwick just standing towards the back watching. She ran at him and noticed Blake in the way. "Blake! Up and over!" The Faunus glanced over at her then cupped her hands together and hunched over slightly. Yang put her foot in her partner's hands and Blake hoisted her in the air, Yang jumping with perfect timing. The blonde soared right into Torchwick and managed to give him a punch to the jaw.

He stumbled and Yang took another swing. Torchwick barely managed to dodge the attack. "Do you really think they'll take you back now?"

"Shut up!" Yang unleashed her gauntlets, each punch backed by a blast from her shotguns. Torchwick was on the defensive, barely managed to block the blasts with his cane. He ducked under a right hook, swinging his cane into her stomach. Knowing it wouldn't keep her down he used his momentum to spin and smash the cane across her head. He pulled out a familiar umbrella and slipped the hidden blade from the inside.

Now Yang was on the defensive, using her gauntlets to block the blade as Torchwick slashed at her. He feinted a slash then thrust downwards. She felt the blade pierce her calf and come out the other side. Torchwick wiggled the blade inside of her leg and Yang cried out. He pulled the blade free and Yang had a hard time keeping on her feet. Another quick thrust into the same leg brought the blonde to her knee. The man seemed amused as he watched the blonde struggle to her feet. Another quick thrust pierced her arm. Yang saw Torchwick real back for another attack. Instead of feeling steel in her chest Yang felt the cool floor against her cheek. She looked up and gasped, blinking her eyes as if it would erase what she saw.

Standing in front of Torchwick was Blake, Neo's blade piercing her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kitten? Sacrificing yourself for a traitor? Well, if you insist I'll just have to oblige. To bad I missed the heart. Let me try again."

The blade twisted in Blake's chest and the cry it caused got Yang's attention. "Blake!" She leaped at Torchwick and this time he couldn't block the attack. The blast sent the man flying into the wall. As her legs gave out Yang grabbed her partner to keep her from hitting the ground, instead lowering her to the ground. Her shirt was slowly turning red.

"Blake! What did you do?!" Yang pulled off her jacket and pressed it against her wound.

"It's a small blade," Blake said. "I'm fine. It was like a needle."

Yang blinked, "Fine? You're bleeding all over the place! You're going to bleed out at this rate!"

"What are you doing? You have your own injuries to heal. I told you I'm-" Blake coughed.

"Don't argue with me. My wounds aren't life threatening like yours. What were you even thinking?"

Blake looked up at her, "Well, my partner was in danger. I thought you needed to borrow one of my lives. I do have nine of them after all. Eight now."  
Yang blinked the tears away, "Don't do that again."  
"Try and stop me."  
"Blake!" Ruby sped over, sitting on her feet and gently pulling her downed teammate's head onto her knees. "You're bleeding. Yang! You're kneeling in a pool of blood! Is that all from Blake?"  
"To be fair I think some of it is mine." The blonde took a look under her. "And that's not a puddle. More like a spot."  
She felt a soft, firm grip on her shoulder. "Yang, stop healing her. Ren can take over, he can at least heal her enough so we can move her."  
"Weiss-"  
"No. You need to heal yourself as well. Ren is a master at controlling his aura."  
Ren knelt across from her, on Blake's other side, moving his hand over the wound as Weiss gently pulled away Yang's.

"I don't need healing." Blake argued.

"Are you trying to die? The wound is too close to your heart. You need medical attention. You're not going to see Pyrrha yet." Ren said. "You have to use up all eight of those lives before then."

"What? I'm not.."

Ruby slipped the bow off and softly scratched Blake's cat ears. "Just relax, Blake."  
Yang looked over at Weiss. "What happened to the battle?"  
"As soon as Torchwick was taken his grunts crumbled. They all took off running. Nora and the twins are gathering up the ones we managed to knock out. Restraining them until Ozpin gets here."  
"Ozpin's coming?"  
"Jaune sent word that he made it back to Beacon and their on the way."  
"And Mom?"  
"Getting looked at in the infirmary. I'm pretty sure you and Blake will be in the beds next to her so don't worry." Weiss grinned, a poor attempt at trying to lighten the mood.

Yang shook her head, "That was horrible."

"I'm trying to distract myself from the holes in your leg and your arm. You're losing a lot of blood too. Here let me-"  
Yang grabbed Weiss' approaching hands, "Calvary is on the way. Don't waste your strength. I'll be okay. You hurt? Ruby?"  
"We're fine." Weiss said.

"Yep. No injuries here." Ruby confirmed.

"Torchwick?"  
"We caught him." Melanie said, approaching them with Miltia. "He was crawling away with a bunch of shotgun shells in his shoulder."  
"Not to mention the collision with the wall probably broke a few bones." Miltia added.

"Good. Hey, since when are you quadruplets?"  
The twins frowned in confusion. "What?"  
Weiss turned the brawlers head towards her. The lilac eyes looking into her own were hazy. "Yang?"  
Yang didn't answer. She fell in a heap on her girlfriend's chest, eyes closed.

_

* * *

 

Not to long after Yang passed out Ozpin showed up with Goodwitch, Jaune, and some of the teachers. Yang and Blake were rushed to the infirmary while the captured White Fang members were taken into custody. Ozpin made it clear to Weiss and Ruby that once their teammates were back on their feet they would have a long conversation about what exactly happened.

Ruby wasn't worrying about that now though. Upon returning to Beacon she found out her mother was still in the infirmary, but was now in a room by herself. Yang and Blake were put in another room, just down the hall. Ruby was a bit torn, wanting to go see her Mother but worrying about her sister. Weiss promised to stay with Yang and Blake and it eased her mind.

Now she was standing in front of the closed door, taking a deep preparing breath. She was nervous and a bit scared. Would her Mother be proud of her? Disappointed? She hoped for the former.

She shook her head and pushed open the door. Summer was in the hospital bed, laying on her back with her eyes closed. She was in one of the hospital gowns, under the sheet of the bed. She was so skinny, it worried Ruby. Is she even healthy?

Ruby took a step back to walk out but was frozen when silver eyes met her own. There was a silence as Summer stared at her daughter.

"Ruby?" She finally questioned, sitting up against the headboard.  
"Y-yes." Ruby nodded.

Tears welled up in Summer's eyes, "Come here."  
For a moment Ruby thought she had used her semblance to get to the bed. Before she knew it Summer had took her arm and pulled her onto the bed and had her in a tight hug. When she felt Summer's touch the damn broke and Ruby started to sob into her shoulder, her arms wrapped tight around her waist.

The two sat like that for a long time, until slowly the tears stopped enough for Summer to speak again. She moved back to look at Ruby again, cupping her cheek in her palm. "You are so beautiful. I always knew you would be a looker."  
Ruby's cheeks matched her hood. "Mom."

"The last time I saw you you were so little. It's been so long."

"We thought you were dead." Ruby frowned. "I was too young. When I started getting older some of the memories faded. If Dad didn't keep a picture of you on the mantle I probably would have forgotten your face."

"Shh. I'm right here. I'm so sorry I couldn't let you know I was alive."  
Ruby shook her head, "No, no. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It was Torchwick. Yang told me a little before the battle."  
"Battle? What happened?"  
"After Jaune took you away we had to fight the White Fang. We caught a few of their members, including Torchwick."  
"You did? Oh, I'm so proud."  
"Be proud of Yang. She's the one that took him down."  
"Where is Yang? I thought she would have brought you to see me." Summer frowned in confusion.

"She's in the room down the hall. She got injured. She and Blake did. She's got multiple stab wounds. Blake apparently pushed her to the ground and took a sword to the chest for her. We almost lost her, it was so close to her heart."  
Summer's eyes filled with worry, "Is she okay?"  
Ruby nodded, "Both of them will be fine. They lost blood though. They need rest. As soon as Yang can move I'm sure she'll be here. And you can meet the rest of my team too. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you too. If you think you have enough energy." Ruby wasn't aware she started rambling.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Yang told me you're the team leader and that you use your own Sniper Scythe."  
"Y-Yeah. I built Crescent Rose by myself. Oh, by the way. Ozpin had the warehouse searched and he found all of your belongings. Your scythe. Not the hood though, I have that."  
Summer smiled, "I'm aware. It looks good on you. You keep it."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"Yes. It's okay."  
Ruby smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." Her brow furrowed in worry. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I am. I'm malnourished though. I need to eat more to get my strength back. Don't worry Ruby. This time I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Oh. We need to call Dad! Tell him we found you!"  
"I think Ozpin said he was going to handle that." Summer said. "Don't fret, my little flower. Everything's going to be okay."  
"I haven't heard that in so long.." Ruby teared up again at the old pet name.

Summer pulled her youngest back into her tight embrace. "You'll hear it more now that I'm back. Soon you'll be tired of it."  
"Never."

* * *

 

Weiss sat in chair in-between her teammates beds. She wanted to keep an eye on both of them so she decided to sit between them. Blake was the only one awake, Yang was still unconscious. There was no serious damage to either of them, though Yang would have to stay off of her leg until it healed. Blake would have to take it much easier but she would recover with no complications.

That was a weight off Weiss' shoulder, she thought she would lose at least one of them if not both. Having just got Yang back she didn't want to lose her so soon. Her injury wouldn't have been fatal but she was bleeding out.

"Blake, you okay?" Weiss questioned the silence. "Do you need anything?"  
After a moment Blake responded, "No. I'm okay. You getting hungry?"

"Not really. I actually had another question. Why did you save Yang? I thought you were still mad."

"I was. But you were right. Neo and Adam held the blades, not Yang. Yang wasn't betraying us for her own gain, like I had thought. If she knew that was going to happen she would've done something. The ones who killed Pyrrha have paid the price. Besides," Blake looked over at the heiress, "she is my partner. And if I let your girlfriend die you wouldn't let me hear the end of it."  
Weiss chuckled softly, "No, you wouldn't hear the end of it. From me or Ruby."  
"So, what's going to happen now?"

"We won't be going on any missions anytime soon that much is certain." Weiss replied, shifting in the chair to look more clearly over at Blake. "Unless someone needs backup and Ruby and I are needed to help. Torchwick's in jail, the White Fang is all but broken. Jaune told me that they plan to put someone else on team JNPR."

"What? They can't just replace Pyrrha."  
"I know. That's not the intent. A team has to be a team of four."

Blake shook her head, "Well what about Summer Rose?"  
"I assume she'll return home to Ruby and Yang's father. After she's healed."

"Do you think Yang will get in trouble?" Blake asked, almost hesitantly.

Weiss sighed, "I'm not sure. Ozpin said once you both are healed he wants to talk to us."

"That's never good."

"Blake?" Yang called out weakly. The doctor had given her some medicine to help her rest.

"I'm okay." Blake responded quickly.

Weiss moved to sit next to Yang on the edge of the bed. "We're all okay. Relax."

"What happened?"

"You blacked out. We're in the infirmary at Beacon." Weiss answered. "Torchwick is in jail. Ruby is with your mom."

"Mom's here?" Yang looked up at Weiss. The drugs were still wearing off.

"I'll take you to see her when you're mobile."

Yang whispered. "Come closer." Weiss leaned over only to receive, "Closer." She leaned down more and Yang managed to lift her head to give her a kiss. "There."  
Weiss chuckled, "You dork. I think the medicine they gave you were a little to strong. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm not hurting."

"That's good."

"I want to see her." Yang said, struggling to sit up.  
The heiress shook her head, "No. Lay back down and rest."

"Weiss!"  
"Yang, I know you need to see her but you have to take care of yourself."

"Please?"

Blake let out a soft sigh, "Take her."  
"What?"  
"Pick her up and carry her or give her your shoulder. I'll be fine here."

Weiss sighed shaking her head. "Okay, fine. But only because I love you."  
"I hope you're talking to me and not her." Yang joked softly.

"Of course I mean you. Come on." Weiss helped the blonde to her feet and pulled her arm around her shoulders, wrapping her own arm around Yang's waist. "Take it slow. Don't rush. She's not going anywhere."

"Okay." The two slowly made their way out of the door. Weiss wasn't quite strong enough to fully support Yang but she seemed able to walk, if slow.

"I'm sorry."  
"What?" Yang's out of nowhere apology confused her. "Why?"

"The lying. Hurting you. Having to attack you."

Weiss shook her head, "Forget about that. It's over now. We told you it's okay. We understand."

"Still my girlfriend?"  
Chuckling Weiss replied, "I told you earlier I still was."  
"Good because I already told Mom you were."  
"W-what?"

"She took it better than I thought."

"I thought we weren't doing the whole introducing to parents yet."  
"Well, it couldn't be helped." Yang smirked.  
Weiss stopped at a door. "Here it is. I'll need to help you inside huh?"  
"Probably. Sorry."

"Your fine." She helped Yang into the room. On the edge of the bed sat Ruby and laying next to her it was like looking into the future or something. Summer Rose looked like a grown up Ruby. She hadn't seen someone look so much like their parent before.

When they stepped in the room the two stopped talking and looked over. Summer frowned worry on her face, "Yang."  
"Sorry." Weiss said nervously. "I tried to get her to rest longer but she insisted on coming."

"Yang, you're up." Ruby looked at her. "You should've listened to Weiss!"  
"Come sit her next to me." Ruby jumped up and went to the other side of the bed, farther away from the door. Weiss helped Yang to the bed and helped her sit down. Yang collapsed onto her Mother's chest, though Weiss couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or if she intended to do that.

Summer ran her hair softly through Yang's long locks looking up at Weiss. "So, you're the infamous Weiss Schnee?"

"I-um. Y-yes ma'am." Weiss spouted, trying not to squirm.

The older woman gave her a small smile, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. That is unless you hurt my daughter."

"Mom, I'm the one that's been doing the hurting lately." Yang mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh, shush. I just want your girlfriend to understand."  
Weiss gulped, "I have no intentions of hurting Yang."  
"Good. I assume you're going back to help Blake here as well?"

"I uh. No. I was going to go and sit with her. Give you some alone time as a family." Weiss rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Well, how about you give us ten minutes alone then you two come in here for awhile."  
"I'll see if Blake feels like moving."  
Summer nodded, "Fair enough. I just want to meet this team my little flower has been going on about for the past ten minutes." Ruby turned red and fumbled on her protest.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle. "Honestly Blake should be worse off than Yang, but Blake didn't even pass out and Yang's still messed up on the medicine. I think they gave her a stronger dose than necessary. She more than likely won't want to interrupt."  
Ruby piped in. "It may be hard for Blake to be around family's Mom. She, well, she doesn't have hers anymore. It's probably hard for her to see us get our Mother back and hers still be...oh Weiss I'm sorry."  
Weiss shook her head. "I'm fine. I've moved on from that. You two are happy, Torchwick and the White Fang are done. I'm happy."

"If she isn't comfortable then that's quite all right."

Weiss nodded, "If you need me I've got my scroll, Ruby." With that Weiss turned around and walked out. She glanced back to see Ruby leaning gently against Summer's shoulder, Summer herself with an arm around Ruby rubbing her back, the other hand still in Yang's hair. She couldn't help but smile softly before she left the happy family alone. Maybe she would give them twenty minutes instead.

**A/N And this story has come to an end. I do have a sequel in mind, possibly a trilogy but I dunno yet. I got another set of RWBY stories I want to start on...We'll see what happens.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And this story has come to an end. I do have a sequel in mind, possibly a trilogy but I dunno yet. I got another set of RWBY stories I want to start on...We'll see what happens.


End file.
